


【Arthurm】水中的奥菲丽娅（奥姆流放梗，有车）

by loveufleta



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Arthur/Orm, Arthurm, M/M, 海王兄弟
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveufleta/pseuds/loveufleta
Summary: 注释：奥姆被放逐了，因为谋杀的罪名。他不得不离开他深爱的亚特兰蒂斯，去往陆地，并且永世不得重回海洋。这是比死亡或者囚禁更苦涩的结果。警告：⭕人物OOC，人物OOC，人物OOC⭕仅限电影⭕奥姆有轻微自毁倾向⭕脑洞来自黄色搞笑博主 Abu_一颗萝卜糖





	【Arthurm】水中的奥菲丽娅（奥姆流放梗，有车）

「上」

 

海风擦过奥姆的脸颊，如刀子割裂着他的皮肤，奥姆觉得脸上湿漉漉的，大概是在流血。但事实上没有，那种湿润的错觉只不过来自于咸湿的海风的水汽。海浪拍打着他的小腿肚，身后押送他的士兵一言不发，奥姆不知道是他们对前国王无话可说还是他们已经不屑与一名被流放的战犯交谈。

柔软的沙子穿过奥姆的脚指缝，他每迈出一步，就远离大海一点。冰凉的空气在肺叶里流窜，奥姆觉得它们犹如毒药在一点点侵蚀他。喉咙火辣辣的烧灼起来，呼吸的动作反而让他觉得窒息感扑面而来。

士兵们停下脚步，示意他们的押送任务完成，海浪夹杂着海鸟的鸣叫在黑夜里拉出一阵刺耳的声音，奥姆回过头，想再看一眼曾经属于他统领的亚特兰蒂斯士兵，然而那些穿着红色盔甲的士兵已经消失在卷起的海浪里。

奥姆站在原地，望着一望无尽的海面，墨蓝色的海面突然平静下来，连海浪声都变小了。月亮从云层后钻出来，把清冷的光洒落在玉石一般的水面上，奥姆低下头，发现月光穿透了水面，照出水底自己赤裸的双脚的的模样，他动了动脚趾，沙子从指缝间被退开的海浪带走。

亚特兰蒂斯的位置是感受不到月光的，她躲藏在海洋深处。奥姆突然之间想起一些陈年旧事，他想到了自己第一次见到月光的时候，是在自己年幼时，为了逃避格斗课程，偷溜出亚特兰蒂斯。他一直往海面上游，游了很久，久到身边的海水从墨蓝蜕变成宝蓝色。

他游到了大西洋的遗迹，七国之王巨大的雕像让奥姆不得不扬高了脑袋去瞧，冷清的月光把海水映照成更加冰冷的苍蓝，一束束光线被七王交叠的三叉戟分裂开，奥姆漂在巨大的雕像之间，看得愣了神，他伸出手，让光束打在自己的手心。有那么一瞬间，他想要往上浮，一直浮出海面，去触碰那束光。

维科的出现结束了奥姆那次偷偷摸摸的出走，他向往亚特兰蒂斯之外的事物，但再也没有出走过，他失去了母亲，后来，他成了父亲想要的合格的继承人，亚特兰蒂斯新的国王。

他有资格离开亚特兰蒂斯去他任何想去的地方，但他没有再去遗迹欣赏那样的风景，他有更重要的事情要做。

奥姆把手背朝上，他曾经以为月亮的光是有温度的，可是它真正感知起来却是没有任何属于它自己的温度，就像它本身并不是发光体，真正散发光亮和温暖的是太阳，月亮不过是个附属品，在太阳缺席的时间来暂时顶替他的位置。

湿润的海风从奥姆张开的手指间穿过，温柔地包裹住他的手掌。奥姆蜷起手指，握成拳头，犹如攥住了月光，手垂落下去，奥姆不再去看大海的模样，他背过身，朝着岸上迈开脚步。

脚印被拍打过来的潮水吞噬，潮水褪去就没了痕迹，变回平整的表面。奥姆艰难地迈上陆地，没有海水浮力的助力，每一步都困难而沉重，步子犹如灌了铅，奥姆觉得身体也因为呼吸了空气而变得沉重起来。

呕吐感挤压着喉咙，没走出几步，奥姆就摔跪在沙滩上，储藏在身体里的水被他呕出来，源源不断地，就像要把他身体里的每一滴水分都榨出来，呕吐出来的液体被沙滩松软的质地吸收，没留下一点痕迹。

口腔里蔓延着苦涩的味道，奥姆与陆地天生不和，他是亚特兰蒂斯人，他不属于陆地，即使已经被流放，他的身体却还在抗拒着这个事实。

海浪的声音钻进耳朵，奥姆想扭过头扑进海水里，他怎么能离开孕育他的海洋，他是七海领主，他的下场不应该这样，不应该是穿着破烂的囚衣，跪倒在沙滩上，面前是吸收自己呕吐物的沙质泥土。

他失去了自己的三叉戟，两手空空，只能捏住沙子，甚至连这些沙子一松手便会从指尖流走。他失去了一切，他的地位，他的权力，他的人民。他现在只是个流亡者，后颈上还打着耻辱的封印——亚特兰蒂斯新的国王、他的兄长亲手烙上的流放封印。他不能触碰海水，他曾经熟练操控的海水成了他的毒药。

扑回海里的念头没有从奥姆脑中消失，反而变成一个可怕的念头。至少是死在海里。奥姆想，他扭过头，看着一下又一下拍打岸边的海浪，汗水从额头滑下，挂在睫毛上，沿着眼眶融进眼球里，再转变成另一种形式从眼瞳里流出来，在脸颊上留下一条清晰的痕迹。

眼前的月亮扭曲成模糊的一团，像打翻的奶油蛋糕，清晰的边角的光晕变得黏糊糊，毛茸茸的。奥姆抬手，指尖触碰到脸颊上的液体，他觉得难以置信，随之而来的是恐慌，他胡乱的抹了抹脸，手掌上的沙子被摸到脸上他也毫不在乎。

肺里因为呼吸空气而烧灼起来的疼痛蔓延开，从心口渗透每一寸神经，疼痛感让奥姆失去支撑身体的力气，手臂一软，躺倒在沙滩上，翻身仰面朝天，天鹅绒幕布一般的天空也因为眼眶里湿漉漉的水汽而变得和月亮一样黏糊，眼角滑落的泪水滴落在沙滩上，立刻就被松软的沙子吸收，不留痕迹。

奥姆放任它们从眼角划过太阳穴一路流下去。反正也没有所谓的皇家仪表要维护。现在他只不过是个流亡犯，一个注定要被亚特兰蒂斯遗忘的人。

奥姆痛苦地想着，皱紧眉头，闭上眼睛，努力不让疼痛的呻吟声从喉咙里钻出来流露更多脆弱，火烧火燎的疼痛折磨着他的身体和神经，很快他就失去抵抗力，掉进昏迷的黑暗里。 

 

奥姆醒来时不是在海浪声环绕的沙滩上，而是在柔软温暖的被子里，眼睛痛到睁不开，头还疼得跟大脑被撕裂开了一样，每一下心跳都像重锤敲在耳膜上，牵扯出神经上剧烈的疼痛感。他听见有拉开门的声音，门轴太久没有上润滑油，声音刺耳而尖锐，奥姆皱紧眉头，努力睁开眼，强撑着身体坐起来。

一个红头发的人类小女孩，脸上是星星点点的雀斑，看上去约摸十三四岁，她手里端着玻璃杯，里面盛着清水。她发现奥姆醒来时脸上露出的笑容刺痛了奥姆，奥姆感觉到前所未有的恐慌，他想要冲出这个房间，想要尖叫让这个女孩离自己远一点，他的身体每一颗细胞都对人类充满抵触。

理智阻止了他几乎要从喉咙里溢出来的声音，小女孩一步步靠近床边，奥姆下意识的往后缩了缩，他不愿触碰她。

水杯被递到眼前，她叽里呱啦的说着奥姆不能理解的语言。

两人僵持着，奥姆警惕地盯着那杯水，小女孩见他不接，又看见他已经干裂起皮的嘴唇，脸上流露出担忧，她径直把水杯往奥姆唇边递过去，奥姆猛得抬起手，拍开她。

水从杯子里浪出来，洒在被褥上，濡湿一块深色的水痕。

奥姆知道自己的这个动作显得过于粗鲁，不符合他的身份和教养，但他现在不过是个流放者，那些曾经的荣耀早已经随着他的战败逝去。

奥姆和女孩还僵持着，女孩的语言他听不懂，但猜得出女孩执意要他喝这杯水。

喉咙干涩疼痛，奥姆能尝到舌尖上萦绕的血液的铁锈味。他需要水，但他绝不会接受任何来自陆地人的施舍与帮助。

他得离开这里。奥姆知道这点，他费力地掀开被子，下床，赤脚踩在木板上，凉意从脚心钻进身体。奥姆几乎没有尝到过寒冷的滋味，亚特兰蒂斯人天生就不会感觉到这些属于脆弱的陆地人才能感知的体验。可他现在能感觉到冷，从皮肤无孔不入的渗透进身体，他不再是个亚特兰蒂斯人了。

奥姆摔倒在地板上，他的狼狈无处可藏，他不想在陆地人面前表现的如此，女孩伸手去扶他，奥姆像触电了一样甩开她搭在自己小臂上的手。

"这可不是对待女士的礼仪，Brother。"

奥姆抬起头，看见的是站在门口的亚瑟，他高大的身形几乎把整个门框都塞满。他手里端着一只马克杯和一碟曲奇饼，奶油香甜的味瞬间充满房间。

奥姆想要掩饰自己脸上的惊讶，但是他的惊讶和他的狼狈一样，无处可藏，奥姆抓着床沿撑起自己，重新坐回床上，至少这样看起来比坐在地板上好。

亚瑟走到他面前，他笑着对小女孩说了一通奥姆听不懂的语言，小女孩点点头，端着那杯清水离开了房间，走出去的时候还合上了房门，门轴又一次拉出了刺耳的声音，奥姆皱起眉头。

"你为什么在这里？"奥姆本想说你应该在亚特兰蒂斯，但他不愿触及这个词，话到嘴边，临时变了句子。

"我住在这儿，不过这里不是我家，这里是西耶家。"亚瑟把装着曲奇饼的盘子放在木制的床头柜上，又将手里冒着热气的马克杯递到奥姆面前，"喝点热茶，你会舒服些，而且你需要摄入水分。"

茶叶在热水里升腾出来的浓烈的香气顺着鼻腔钻进去，奥姆沉默了半晌，没有拒绝，他伸手接住了马克杯，含住瓷杯边缘，带着暖意的茶水滑进胃袋里，身体的疼痛因为水分的摄入而减轻，奥姆为此松了口气。

"西耶在海边发现了你，你已经昏睡了三天了。"亚瑟伸手用手背去探奥姆的额头，奥姆后撤，躲开了亚瑟的触碰。

奥姆的戒备让亚瑟的手探了个空，他无辜地用狗狗眼看着奥姆，试图告诉这个才被自己判刑流放的兄弟他并没有恶意，奥姆对此不予采信。

"我只是想看看你是不是还在发烧。"亚瑟说，"你的身体可能还不适应陆地的环境。"

奥姆抬眼看了亚瑟一眼，垂下视线盯着马克杯里漂浮的茶叶，声音平板的回应，"多谢您的关心，陛下。"

亚瑟因为他的称呼愣了一下，大部分时候他还没适应自己成为亚特兰蒂斯新的国王的这个事实，更没能适应奥姆称他为陛下。

亚瑟低着头盯着奥姆，而奥姆只丢给他一个头顶，他专注的喝着手里的茶，几乎把脸都埋进马克杯里，以此来拒绝和亚瑟交谈。

亚瑟没打算继续和奥姆打这场没有什么威胁的仗，他径直走出了房间。

奥姆悄悄从杯子里抬眼看着亚瑟离开房间的背影。他忘了关门。奥姆烦躁地想。

奥姆本以为是亚瑟忘了关门，他在犹豫是否要站起身去把门关上，给自己制造一个独立的思考空间的时候，亚瑟返了回来，这时奥姆才明白，他没关门只是为了方便接下来的动作——亚瑟走进房间，一把夺走奥姆手里的马克杯，尽管他已经喝完了里面的茶水，但他还眷恋马克杯杯体上残留的温度，所以捧在手里，亚瑟强硬的抢夺引起奥姆的不满。

他伸手想要抢回来，而亚瑟把它遗弃在那盘没人动过的曲奇旁，他直接把奥姆扛在肩膀上走出房间。

奥姆挣扎地如同脱水的鱼，"你在做什么？放开我！亚瑟·库瑞！"奥姆不想自己像个姑娘一样尖叫，他不得不压低声音，让自己听起来具有威胁性，"立刻放我下来！我命令你！"

亚瑟扛着奥姆经过客厅，奥姆看见了那个红头发的脸上长着星星点点雀斑的小女孩，她手里捧着跟奥姆刚才手中拿着的同款马克杯，热气正从马克杯里撩撩升起，她看见亚瑟和奥姆的状况，紧张的从沙发上站起身。

"你现在可不是国王，你的命令起不了作用。"亚瑟说着，又朝女孩看过去，给了她一个笑容，"må ikke bekymre dig（别担心）"

亚瑟戳中了奥姆的痛点，他闭紧嘴不再说话，就跟自暴自弃了一般，挣扎地幅度也变小，他奄奄一息地挂在亚瑟肩膀上。

亚瑟扛着奥姆进了浴室，把奥姆丢进盛满水的浴缸里。

水漫过头顶，从鼻腔和口腔流进去，奥姆伸手抓住浴缸边缘，撑起身体，把自己从水里捞出来。

水不是冰凉彻骨的冷，而是让人感到舒适的温热，头发沾湿了，黏在皮肤上，奥姆被呛地止不住的咳嗽，喉咙火辣辣的疼，他带着怒气朝亚瑟瞪过去，亚瑟笑嘻嘻地接受了奥姆的怒火，随后走出浴室，留下他一个人。

奥姆的后颈靠在浴缸边缘上，圆润的边角硌着颈椎，奥姆没有调整这个不太舒适的姿态，他一动不动地承受着这份不适。

水流环绕在周身，流动扫过皮肤，把内在的高温都带走，奥姆仰着头，望着天花板上亮晃晃到有些刺眼的灯光。

后颈上的封印没有因为触碰水而刺痛，它如同不存在一样。奥姆慢悠悠地沿着浴缸的弧度滑下去，温热的水从锁骨往上蔓延，一点点地淹没下巴，盖过嘴唇，遮住鼻尖。

奥姆完全的沉入水中，他睁着眼，金色的头发在水流里飘动，从眼前扫过，奥姆盯着天花板上跟着水波摇晃的灯光，在水里看起来它也没那么刺眼，而是变成一团温和的暖黄色。

"如果你是想试试现在自己能在水里憋气多久，我很乐意帮你计时。"亚瑟的声音穿透水，钻进耳朵里。

奥姆从水里浮出来，他恼火地看着亚瑟，亚瑟正靠在浴室门框上，手里端着刚才那盘曲奇饼干。他的话提醒了奥姆不再是亚特兰蒂斯人，也不再具备亚特兰蒂斯人的能力。

亚瑟的另一只手里拿着一块已经咬了一圈不怎么整齐牙印的饼干，他咀嚼着，饼干的碎屑粘在他的胡子上，随着他咀嚼的动作，看起来就要从上面掉落，但又牢牢地抓紧了它们。

奥姆对亚瑟这幅不修边幅的模样感到嫌恶，他皱起眉头。

水珠沿着他皱起的眉心滑下，他整个人都湿漉漉的浸泡在水里，金色的头发比亚瑟初见他的时候长长了些，毕竟在牢狱里没有什么修整仪表的机会，发尾贴在他脖颈的皮肤上，从后颈盘绕到斜方肌的纹身被头发半遮半掩看不清全貌。

奥姆眨了眨眼睛，他还瞪着亚瑟，挂在睫毛上的水珠抓不住睫毛尖，滴落回浴缸里，激起一圈涟漪。水滴清晰的声音犹如惊雷在亚瑟耳边绽开，亚瑟收回自己的视线，吞咽掉嘴里嚼烂的饼干，他想着这饼干大概烤得太过了、太干了，不然自己也不至于突然地感觉喉咙发紧。

饼干残留的碎屑干巴巴地粘在喉咙里。亚瑟清了清嗓子，"来一块？"他把盘子往前递了递。

奥姆脸上写着显而易见的拒绝。

亚瑟不得不自说自话的把话圆回来，"看来你更想一个人享受你的泡澡时间，好吧……那么……祝你愉快。"说完就端着那盘曲奇转身走了。

奥姆皱起的眉头没有松开，反而变得困惑，他不太明白亚瑟突如其来的局促，总而言之，他终于拥有了清净独立的空间，松了口气，奥姆重复刚才的动作，沉回水里。

 

奥姆再次醒过来的时候是在冰凉的水里，他竟然在温热的浴缸里昏沉沉地睡着了。

水已经凉透，带着寒意浸入皮肤内，奥姆爬出浴缸，水淅淅沥沥的从他身上湿透的布料滴落，浴室的小窗户透进来夜色，奥姆静心听着门外的动静，安静的连呼吸声都没有。

小心翼翼拉开门缝，走廊里一片漆黑，奥姆这才放宽心打开门，客厅里传来亚瑟震天响的打呼声，奥姆紧张地踮起脚，水滴在地板上的声音在寂静的房间里显得隔壁清晰。

亚瑟似乎没有被奥姆的脚步声惊醒，他翻了个身，继续打呼，还砸吧砸吧了嘴。奥姆嫌弃的撇了撇嘴，皇家礼仪让他即使在黑暗的掩护里也忍住没有朝睡的昏天黑地的亚瑟翻白眼。

奥姆在房间里留下一串湿漉漉的脚印才终于偷渡到了大门口，奥姆盯着那个门锁研究如何把它打开，最后他放弃了这条路，转而看向紧闭的窗户。

绕过沙发的时候奥姆踮起脚尖，谨慎地落下每一步。

手刚搭上窗框，身后的打呼声停了下来，"母亲肯定教过你不告而别不是个礼貌的行为。"

奥姆收回手，猛地回过头，亚瑟坐在沙发上看着他，盖在他身上的薄毯从他腿上滑落到地板上，堆在脚边。

奥姆逆着窗外透进来的路灯站着，亚瑟却可以看清楚他的脸，他的蓝眼睛在夜色里变得格外有神，里面盛着他无法抑制的怒火，几乎要变成蓝色从眼眶里溢出来。

"不要提她。"奥姆咬紧后牙槽，他不想引来这个屋子里住着的其他人，他声音压得极底，但听起来比他被亚瑟扛在肩上时更具有威胁性，"你是害她被献祭的罪魁祸首，你以为她现在活着回来你就可以摆脱这项罪责了吗！"

亚瑟没有反驳他这点，他弯下腰，捡起脚边的毯子，抖了抖，一层薄薄的灰尘飞舞在空气里，被窗外冷清的光照出飘动的轨迹，亚瑟拿着毯子，朝奥姆走近。

奥姆戒备的后退一步，然而他身后的墙壁让他无路可退，亚瑟走到他面前，把毯子盖在他身上。

"我去给你找身干净的衣服，至少等天亮了和西耶他们说一声再走。"亚瑟对上奥姆的眼睛，"他们救了你。"

这句话堵得奥姆无话可说，皮肤上的水被毯子毛织纤维吸收，随后而来包裹住他的是毯子上残留的亚瑟的体温。

奥姆垂下头，沉默地接受了亚瑟的这个提议。

 

奥姆还穿不惯陆地人的衣服，但身上的布料干燥而温暖，虽然尺寸大了点，毕竟亚瑟的体型比奥姆大一圈，奥姆虽然心底嫌弃，但也没表露在脸上。

天色还带着浓重深沉的夜色，太阳距离从地平线里钻出来还有很长一段时间。亚瑟做了早餐，面包片从面包机里弹出来的时候吓了奥姆一跳，亚瑟轻笑了一声，奥姆听出了他声音里的调笑的意味，颇为恼火地瞪着亚瑟，亚瑟对奥姆的眼神攻击毫不在意，打开冰箱从里面拿出桶装牛奶，倒上两碗，把其中一碗放到奥姆面前，又从柜子里拿出盒装的麦片。

"吃点东西。"亚瑟说。

奥姆盯着面前碗里的牛奶，端起碗就喝了一口。亚瑟在他喝尽一碗牛奶之前制止了他，奥姆舔了舔嘴边白色的奶渍，看着亚瑟。亚瑟拿起盒装的麦片，哗啦啦的往奥姆的碗里倒麦片。

奥姆眼睁睁的看着麦片被碗里的牛奶淹没，亚瑟把勺子塞到奥姆手里。

"试试这种吃法。"亚瑟说。

奥姆半信半疑地盯着亚瑟，关于亚瑟把他丢进浴缸里还存着怨气。

"试试，我可不会往牛奶或者麦片里下毒。"亚瑟睁大眼睛，努力让自己看上去无害。

奥姆舀起一勺泡了牛奶的麦片，放进嘴里，嚼出脆响，麦片带着牛奶的香气，饥饿感终于涌上来，奥姆对麦片的口感上了瘾，吃完一碗，又哗啦啦的往碗里倒。

麦片在碗里堆成小山，亚瑟笑着又拿出一盒放到奥姆面前，"你瞧，陆地上总还是有点优点的，对吧。"

奥姆没理睬他，嘴里塞着麦片，嘎吱嘎吱地嚼，手上舀上满满一勺，正要往嘴里放，他突然停了动作。

亚瑟顺着奥姆视线的方向看过去，是穿着睡衣出现在餐厅的西耶，小姑娘红头发乱糟糟的还没梳理，睡眼惺忪，看起来完全没有清醒，大概是听到了动静才起了床。她和奥姆对视，奥姆握着勺子的手还悬在半空中，他觉得窘迫，想要移开视线，但他自小就不是服输的性格，他不愿在大陆人面前表现出任何示弱。

两人僵持着对视，小女孩打了个哈欠，切断了视线。

奥姆松了一口气，并且咬住脸颊内侧的肉来抑制自己也想要打哈欠的动作。

小女孩走到餐桌边，她感觉到了奥姆对她的敌意，她没有再去看奥姆，转而是看着亚瑟，她用奥姆听不懂的语言跟亚瑟交流，奥姆觉得自己被隔绝在外，心里膈应起来，他低下头，自顾自地继续咀嚼那些麦片，也许是之前吃得太猛，麦片的奶香变得让人反呕。

奥姆放下勺子，亚瑟突然扭头对他说，"她问我们是不是要走了。"

奥姆愣了愣，他看着亚瑟，张了张嘴，想说些什么，最后又抿起嘴，一个词也不吐露。

"Mange tak。"亚瑟突然朝着奥姆说了陌生的语言，奥姆困惑的看着他，亚瑟咧嘴笑起来，"丹麦语的非常感谢，你应该对西耶说，毕竟她帮助了你，这是大陆礼仪。"

奥姆从没说过这样的词语，感谢不在他需要学会的范围内，他在亚特兰蒂斯，从出生起，他背负的头衔就是王子、未来的国王，而后变成合格的继承人与国王陛下。他从来不需要向任何人表达感谢，一切都是凭借他自己的努力获得的。

他不需要感谢任何人，但现在亚瑟却要他向一个陆地人道谢。

奥姆抿起的嘴角因为愤怒颤抖着，他盯着亚瑟，亚瑟毫不示弱的看回来，"你要在陆地生活，这是你必须学会的，奥姆。"

令奥姆惊讶的是，亚瑟说这句话的语气竟然出奇的像他的父亲。在那次偷溜出去，奥姆被维科带回了亚特兰蒂斯，他的父亲没有责罚他，只是告诉他，‘你要成为亚特兰蒂斯的国王必须学会自律，奥姆，就算你成为国王，也依然不代表你能做任何你想做的事，你所背负的头衔越荣耀，就代表你要付出的比别人越多。’

奥姆在与亚瑟的对弈中再一次败下阵来，他看着小女孩，陌生的词汇在舌尖蹦出来。

"Mange tak。"他说。他是个极为出色的模仿者，虽然第一次说陌生的语言，他却从亚瑟那里学了九成像。 

西耶看起来很高兴，她绕过亚瑟，挪到奥姆面前，嘴里叽哩哇啦的吐出一堆词汇，奥姆一脸茫然地扭头去看亚瑟。

"她说你很漂亮，她想和你做朋友，她问你以后还会来家里做客吗。"亚瑟笑着当了西耶的翻译。

对于突如其来的夸奖，奥姆一时间不知道该说些什么，他只好先回答她的问题，"我不知道。"他确实不知道，他现在是个被流放者，他无处可去，他也不知道自己接下来该去哪里。

亚瑟对着西耶说了一长串，并且西耶在亚瑟说完之后变得更加开心了，她拉住奥姆的手，兴奋的在他面前蹦蹦跳跳。

奥姆因为这份肢体接触，紧张地僵住身体，他绝不相信亚瑟正确的翻译了自己的话。

"你对她说了什么？"奥姆皱起眉头瞪着亚瑟。

亚瑟往椅背上一靠，带着点得意，仿佛在炫耀自己会一样奥姆不会的东西，他还在记恨当初决斗场上的资料，资料上没有弱点百战百胜的奥姆此时在他面前暴露了弱点。

"我跟她说，你要住在镇子上，以后也会常来。"

"我可没这么说！也没这个打算！"奥姆完全不赞同这个决定，他几乎想要站起来把亚瑟揍趴到地上然后自己爱去哪里去哪里，然而拉着他的手的西耶压制着他，他不能做出任何动作，只能僵硬的坐着。

亚瑟笑得一脸满足，站起身收拾了桌面上的盘盘碗碗，洗干净它们之后才把一直僵坐的奥姆从西耶手里解救出来。

 

西耶坚持要送他们出门，她站在门口的台阶上，一个劲的朝奥姆挥手告别，仿佛得不到奥姆的回应她就会一直站在这里挥手。

"再见的话是Farvel。"亚瑟说。

奥姆犹豫了一下，才憋出一句，"Farvel。"

"上车。"亚瑟打开停在房子前的车门，朝奥姆指了指车内。

"我不会留在这里。"奥姆站在原地，没打算按照亚瑟的意志行事。

"我可不想在西耶面前把你打晕再塞进车里。"亚瑟让奥姆回头去看还在门口台阶上看着他们的西耶。

奥姆权衡了一下，不愿意再在陆地人面前出丑，他暂时屈服，坐进了车里。

亚瑟关上副驾驶的车门，朝西耶告别的挥了挥手，绕过车头坐进驾驶位。

他的身体越过操纵杆靠到奥姆面前，奥姆对于之前亚瑟的行为还心存戒备，他猛地往后靠，后脑勺和椅背撞在一起，亚瑟靠得太近，奥姆都能感觉到他喷洒在自己脸上的呼吸和他身体传递过来的热度。奥姆不知道是不是因为亚瑟是个混血，他不像亚特兰蒂斯人身体低温，而更像个烧起来的火炉，源源不断地冒着热气，奥姆觉得自己隔着一掌的距离都快被烫伤。

亚瑟伸手拉过他肩膀旁的安全带扣，帮他系好安全带，"安全驾驶。"他说。

奥姆在亚瑟退开的时候松了口气，扭头看向窗外，不接亚瑟的话。

亚瑟发动车子，一路开出小镇，路上早早出门锻炼身体的人还同亚瑟打招呼，看起来相当熟识。

车子开上了沿海的公路，一路朝着山林里开，盘山的沿海公路能看见太阳从海平面上升起来，蓝紫色的天空慢慢染上橙红的暖光，火球一样的太阳一点点冒出头，从半圆变成滚圆的模样。

直视太阳的光太过刺目，奥姆眯起眼，却无法把视线从被染成橙红的海面上移开。海鸟鸣叫着展翅在海面上滑行，海风从敞开的窗户灌进车内，拍打在脸上，带着海水咸湿的味道，是奥姆所熟识的海洋的感觉。

"很美吧，我以前总是和我父亲一起看日出。"亚瑟把车速降下来，延长他们能看到海的时间。"陆地有自己独特迷人的地方。"他说。

奥姆依然没有回应他的话，但他心里隐约冒出来的念头已经认同了亚瑟的说法。他也曾向往大陆，向往那个生活在陆地上的和他血脉相连的兄长，但他有太多的事情需要顾及，他必须放在首位的是亚特兰蒂斯人民的利益，他早都把自己所向往的事情抛到了脑后。就像他父亲曾经说的，这是成为国王的代价。这是他生来就背负的代价，不过现在，他不过是一名被流放的战犯，注定会被亚特兰蒂斯遗忘。

奥姆的目光贪婪地注视着海面，想象着自己化成一条鱼钻进水里，被海水包裹，一直向前游，直到回到亚特兰蒂斯。

 

 

「中」

 

亚瑟开着车子在树林里穿梭，清晨的阳光从松树笔直的树干穿过，投射成一束束光柱。他们所在的位置已经看不见海，满眼都是松树的绿，奥姆的视线依然放在窗外，车里除了呼呼的风声只有沉默。

亚瑟伸手拧开车里的音响，震耳欲聋的摇滚乐蹿出来，吓了奥姆一跳，奥姆不太赞同亚瑟的音乐品味，他皱紧眉头看着跟着音乐节奏摇头晃脑还试图让他跟着一起动起来亚瑟，毫不留情地开口，“你的品味实在是堪忧，陛下。”

奥姆对亚瑟的称呼的尾音淹没在震得耳膜疼的音乐里，但亚瑟听得清清楚楚，“你不必这么称呼我，奥姆。”他直接叫了他的名字。

“你是亚特兰蒂斯的王。”奥姆把视线放回窗外，他听起来像在跟亚瑟交谈，但声音低得更像是喃喃自语，告诉自己这个已经无可变更的事实。

亚瑟猛地一脚踩住刹车，奥姆的身体跟着惯性前倾，他立刻把头扭回来看着亚瑟，他以为亚瑟会说些什么狠话，但是亚瑟只是伸手帮他打开了安全带，关掉嘈杂的音乐，给了奥姆一个笑容，“我们到了。”

奥姆学着亚瑟拉开车门的方式打开车门，脚踩在落满松针的土地上，柔软的让人有种轻飘飘的不真实感。

眼前是独栋的小木屋，围着一圈简陋的篱笆，亚瑟单手拎起插在劈柴桩上的斧头，“上次竟然忘了收起来。”他提着斧头，奥姆看着亚瑟那个架势，怀疑他是否会用斧头把门劈开。

亚瑟用钥匙打开了房子门。奥姆在门口停留了几秒钟，最终选择跟随亚瑟走进房间。

亚瑟把斧头放置好，奥姆正在环顾房间，这个房间挤满了亚瑟粗犷风格的家具和装饰，毯子和杂志凌乱的堆积在沙发旁，壁炉旁边还立着一把看上去很舒服的摇椅。

“想试试吗？”亚瑟注意到奥姆一直盯着那把摇椅看，他走过去一屁股坐进摇椅里。摇椅跟随着他剧烈的动作摇晃起来。

“这是你家？”奥姆移开视线，转而打量房间其他的地方，问。

“我在镇上的时候会住这里。”亚瑟从摇椅站起来，走到奥姆面前，拽过奥姆的手。

奥姆被他突然的动作吓到，想把手腕从亚瑟手掌中夺回来，亚瑟力气极大，奥姆的尝试失败，无处可逃。亚瑟把门钥匙塞到奥姆手中，“这房子后面有个湖，你肯定会喜欢。”

“湖？”奥姆疑惑的皱起眉头，在他的概念里只有广阔的海洋。

“就是baby ocean。”亚瑟笑着说，带着得意，他对大陆的赞美毫不掩饰的流露了一路。即使奥姆对此毫不关心，但他被迫接受了亚瑟的这份炫耀。

亚瑟拉着奥姆走出门，绕到房子后面。碧蓝的湖面映入眼帘，太阳已经升上天空，映照着湖面泛起粼粼波光，奥姆看得出神。湖周围围绕着群山，它就像被山峦保护起来的迷你海洋。

“想下去看看吗？”亚瑟问。

奥姆回过神，意识到自己的手还被攥在亚瑟手里，他抽回手，亚瑟手掌滚烫的温度残留在手腕的皮肤上。他看了一眼可以一路走到湖边的栈道楼梯，摇了摇头。

“不。”奥姆背过身，绕回房子前面，钥匙还握在他手里，力道太大在掌心留下印痕。

 

亚瑟硬是领着奥姆又返回镇上买了很多生活用品——大陆人穿得衣服，吃得食物，用得生活必需品。

亚瑟兴致勃勃的向奥姆展示陆地人的钱币、超市、小镇生活。奥姆兴趣缺缺，被亚瑟硬拖强拽地推着手推车在超市里购置物品。

在亚瑟把各种各样他认为奥姆会喜欢吃的麦片即将塞进手推车时奥姆终于爆发了，但他此时爆发出来的怒火仅仅是恶狠狠地像个吃不到糖果耍赖的小孩一样把手推车一把推开。

“我不明白你到底为什么要做这些蠢事，陛下。”他咬牙切齿地念出这个让他更加烦躁的称呼。

亚瑟一手抓着麦片盒子，一手伸出去，在塞满东西的手推车即将撞上货架时阻止了它继续前进。他把麦片放进几乎放不下物品的手推车里，毫不在意奥姆怒气冲冲的样子，笑着说，“你需要帮助。”

“我不需要你施舍你那泛滥的同情心。”奥姆没有冲上去揪住亚瑟的衣领，但他的手已经攥成拳头，紧贴在身侧。

“你是我弟弟，奥姆，而你完全不懂陆地上的生活规则，你确实需要帮助。”亚瑟说。

奥姆揪住他的衣领把他抵在货架上，剧烈地撞击把货架上的麦片盒子撞翻，哗啦啦落了一地。奥姆瞪着他，他的拳头举起来，停在半空中，亚瑟的目光与奥姆的接壤，亚瑟能看见奥姆瞳仁里的纹路，像海浪的波纹一圈圈漾开，盛着盈盈的蓝光。

“这里不是决斗场。”亚瑟说。

奥姆的拳头放了下来，垂在他身侧，依旧紧攥着，他移开视线不再多看亚瑟一眼，扭头走开，迈开的步子都带着他的怒气。

亚瑟没有追过去，他弯下腰，把地上的麦片都捡起来，分门别类地重新放回货架上，然后推着塞得满满当当的手推车去柜台结账。

亚瑟不紧不慢地把购置的物品装进皮卡车的后车厢，他知道在哪里可以找到奥姆，奥姆脖子上的流放封印能随时让他掌控他的动向。

封印在奥姆后颈上的纹样犹如定位仪一般精确的引导亚瑟开出了小镇。

亚瑟在刚刚出小镇的沿海公路边找到了还在快步前进的奥姆。

他减缓车速，车子慢悠悠地跟在奥姆身边，亚瑟摇下车窗，“你知道你去哪里我都能找到你的吧。”

奥姆扭头看了他一眼，“我清楚亚特兰蒂斯的每一条法律，包括流放法案，以及流放犯人的监控方式。”

亚瑟意识到自己说错了话，悻悻然地伸手摸了摸自己的鼻子，只好又道，“如果你要走回去，至少得走两个半小时，上车吧。”

奥姆执意不愿再与他交流，转而低头看着脚下的柏油马路，没有停下前进的步子。

亚瑟只好慢悠悠地继续跟在奥姆身边，还悠闲地又放起了被奥姆吐槽品味的车内摇滚CD。

震天响的摇滚乐从半开的车窗里流泻出来，奥姆不露痕迹地皱了皱眉头，再一次对亚瑟的品味感到担忧。

亚瑟在车里摇头晃脑地跟随歌曲节奏哼唱，随后他突然想起了什么，一拍脑袋，骂出一声和歌曲节拍相合的咒骂，他朝着奥姆重新开启话头，“我还有急事得去办。你上车的话我可以把你送回去。”

等了半晌，也没得到奥姆的回应，亚瑟不得不踩下油门，先一步离开。

奥姆听到汽车远去的声音才抬起头，盯着爬上盘山公路的汽车，抿了抿唇，想及亚瑟也许是赶着回去处理亚特兰蒂斯的事务，亦或者他终于耗尽了他那无聊的同情心。

奥姆吸了口气，早晨的海风带着湿润的水汽进入肺叶，先前对空气的排异反应已经逐渐消失，奥姆空落落的心被恐慌填满。他开始一步步的变成陆地人，他会逐渐失去亚特兰蒂斯人的特征，终其一生生活在陆地上。奥姆舌尖泛起失败者才能尝到的苦涩的滋味，垂下头，继续盯着脚下柏油马路的纹路，一步一步前进。

 

亚瑟虽然说有急事，但他还是先回了山腰的小屋，把在镇上采购的物品放进小屋里。奥姆傍晚回到屋子的时候发现那些物品被整齐的摆放在餐桌上，各种种类的麦片盒子排排站，紧挨在一起。

奥姆对亚瑟这种自以为是的关怀感到烦躁，厌恶地伸手拍掉那一排整齐的麦片，他转回客厅，一屁股坐进那把摇椅，脱力地吐出一口气，脑袋靠在柔软的靠垫上，摇椅伴随他的力度摇摇晃晃。

奥姆盯着从窗户外映照进来的夕阳一点点褪去橙色，消失在房间天花板上，整个房间填满了蓝黑的夜色。奥姆被摇椅晃出一丝困意，他站起身，摸索到房间灯的开关，让逐渐看不清事物的房间充满光亮，又绕回餐厅，把堆积在地上的麦片捡起来，摆进柜子。

 

“你在这里。”亚瑟带着笑意的声音从奥姆身后传来，奥姆没有回头都能想象到亚瑟一脸愚蠢的表情，他继续望着被夕阳染红的湖面。

亚瑟上前两步，坐在了奥姆身旁，奥姆伸手拿起之前放在栈道上的罐装啤酒，防止亚瑟这个大个子挤翻了自己的酒。

“你不想下去看看？”亚瑟坐在栈道上，望着远处的湖。

“不想。”奥姆回答的干脆利落，让亚瑟一时之间不知道该如何接话。

亚瑟扭头盯着奥姆手里的啤酒，“想不到你竟然喝起了啤酒。”

“难喝。”奥姆回应的时候甚至还嫌弃地撇了撇嘴角。

亚瑟没有对他的否定感到不悦，反而笑得嘴角裂到耳根，他拽住奥姆，“那我可得带你见识见识陆地上的好酒了。”

 

“希望您下次做决定的时候不要这样一时兴起。”奥姆和亚瑟站在酒吧门口，夜幕已经降临，酒吧门口的霓虹招牌亮起来，闪烁着红红绿绿的光芒。

“你会喜欢这个主意的，奥姆。”亚瑟为奥姆拉开酒吧门，做了个请的手势，让奥姆先一步进入酒吧。

奥姆觉得这个主意糟透了，他周围充满了陆地人，而且环境嘈杂的让他想立刻站起身冲出去。面前酒杯里的冰块碰撞在一起，亚瑟和店主聊得开心，奥姆不参与话题，只负责把亚瑟点上来的酒灌进肚子里，他尚未考虑过多摄入酒精的后果。

亚瑟站起身，说要去放个水。奥姆盯着亚瑟离开的背影思索着要不要立刻站起身走出去把亚瑟一个人丢在这里。

奥姆刚想着，身体就认同了这个做法，他站起身，酒劲突然涌上来，晕晕乎乎的砸向他，失去平衡，一屁股又坐回椅子上。

亚瑟的位置有人坐下，奥姆看过去，是个棕色长发的陆地女人，带着笑，“也许你今晚缺个伴儿。”她用得是奥姆听得懂的语言，而且说得直白，眼睛一眨不眨地瞧着奥姆，目的明确。

她闻起来散发着廉价香水的味道，刺鼻的味道和奥姆脑子里的酒意混合在一起，让他一瞬间有种恶言相向的冲动。

奥姆张了张嘴，他良好的贵族礼仪让他思索如何才能让陆地人离自己远点，称呼她是个没头没脑的鳕鱼似乎并不是陆地人能明白的词汇。

奥姆晕晕乎乎地思索着，女人没领会到他的意思，还以为他默许了自己的邀请，倾斜身体靠向奥姆。

女人的肩膀被一个人的手背抵住，让她无法继续靠前，“抱歉，甜心，他今天没空。”亚瑟面无表情地低头看着她，头顶的光在他的眉骨下投射一片阴影，看不清他眼睛里的想法。

奥姆仰起头看向亚瑟，他脸上泛起醉酒的红晕，嘴角还沾着没擦去的酒液，被灯光一照，嘴唇都泛起一层水光，在酒吧昏黄的灯光下连许久没打理的金色发梢都变得朦胧，亚瑟盯着他的脸，愣了愣，随后迅速把自己的视线从奥姆嘴唇上移开。

奥姆感觉亚瑟的脑袋变成了好几个，重影在视线里晃荡，奥姆站起身，稳不住身体，几乎倒下去，亚瑟忙伸手扶住他的腰防止奥姆在他最讨厌的陆地人面前出糗。

奥姆难得没有推开亚瑟的好意帮助，他抓住了亚瑟眼睛里刚才一闪而过的情绪，奥姆脑子里突然浮现出《俄狄浦斯王》①的故事。亚瑟盯着自己看的反应在他脑子里发酵出一个糟糕的念头——他可以用这个毁掉亚瑟。

奥姆盯着亚瑟的侧脸突然露出一个笑容，亚瑟又一次走神，奥姆被酒精填满的脑袋慢悠悠地揪住亚瑟的小情绪。他径直把脑袋靠在亚瑟肩膀上，没有去看那个女人，“我已经有伴儿了。”他更像是在说给亚瑟听。

奥姆带着酒气的呼吸喷洒在亚瑟的脖颈上，头顶翘起的发梢扫在皮肤上，带来挠心的痒意。亚瑟僵硬地托住突然把整个人的重量都放在自己身上的奥姆，朝那个盯着两人的女人笑了笑，“他现在最需要的是回家睡个好觉。”

亚瑟结了账，拖着脚软到没法自己走路以至于完全像个挂件一样赖在自己身上的奥姆走出酒吧，没去在意女人若有所思的打量。

亚瑟搂着奥姆，想着真该把他这幅模样拿手机录下来，等明天早上让这个向来注重自己仪态的弟弟见识见识他自己拜倒在陆地人的饮料下的样子。

亚瑟拉开车门，费了点力气才把奥姆整个塞进车里，正要退出去，奥姆却突然伸手拽住了亚瑟的外套衣领。

“现在可不是打架的时候，Brother。”亚瑟伸手去扒拉奥姆的手。

“你刚才在想什么？亚瑟。”奥姆第一次主动在两人间开启话题让亚瑟一时间没反应过来，特别是他没有称呼他为‘陛下’。

“什么？”亚瑟维持着别扭的姿势，反问。

两人贴得极近，亚瑟能闻见奥姆身上浓重的酒气，伙同着滚烫的呼吸喷在他脸侧，亚瑟想要退开，奥姆却紧紧扯住他的衣领不退让。

“我问你刚才在想什么，那个陆地人邀请我的时候。”奥姆从座椅上挺直身体，他的嘴唇几乎和亚瑟的贴到一起，远远超过安全距离，亚瑟猛得一退，后脑勺磕在车顶，疼痛和迷惑在亚瑟大脑里打转，他搞不懂奥姆到底想要做什么。

“我想你可能需要帮助……”距离太近，如果亚瑟避开与奥姆视线相接反而会变得更加奇怪，他不得不与奥姆对视。

奥姆的蓝眼睛因为酒精蒙上一层水雾，像冬日清晨的海面，藏在飘飘荡荡的雾气之中看不清真面目。亚瑟感觉刚刚才喝过酒的嘴巴里却干涩得像许久未见落雨的沙漠，他抿了抿唇，伸手去扳奥姆攥着自己衣领的手指。

“我确实需要帮助。”奥姆的嘴唇像是无意地擦过亚瑟的嘴唇，亚瑟扳他手指的动作停顿了一下，奥姆顺势松开手，亚瑟短暂停滞后，立刻撤身退出去，车内的空间几乎让他无法呼吸，他避开奥姆的话，关上门，绕过车尾，奥姆从后视镜看到了亚瑟在车尾的停步，他有信心用这个方法逼退亚瑟，让他带着他那泛滥的同情心离他这个流放犯的生活远一点。

亚瑟帮奥姆扣安全带的速度快得让奥姆没来得及做出任何动作亚瑟人就已经迅速退远。奥姆把脑袋靠在玻璃窗上，眯起眼睛在黑夜的掩护里悄悄去瞧亚瑟的反应。

亚瑟在行驶期间没有直接扭头去照看奥姆的状况，他怕自己的情绪泄露出来，他只敢用余光看过去。

奥姆额头抵在玻璃窗上，呼吸在玻璃上喷出一片小小的雾面，他闭着眼，呼吸平稳，就好像睡着了一般。亚瑟放缓车速，让颠簸减缓，不至于玻璃和他的额头磕在一起把他惊醒。

 

注释①：俄狄浦斯情结又称“恋母情结”，弗洛伊德提出，儿童在性发展的对象选择时期，开始向外界寻求性对象。对于幼儿，这个对象首先是双亲，男孩以母亲为选择对象而女孩则常以父亲的选择对象。

这里主要是指奥姆在外貌上因为与亚特兰娜相似，对亚瑟具有极强的性吸引力。并非指亚瑟具有强烈恋母情结。

 

奥姆倚在窗玻璃上，他没有睡着，神智甚至比最初饮酒的状态更加清醒。计划在他脑子里咕噜咕噜冒泡，像黄油啤酒底部不断上升的泡沫，挤开表面那层厚重朦胧的黄油，让它本来的样貌清晰起来。

亚瑟停下车，见奥姆没有苏醒的反应，伸手去摇他，“到家了。”

奥姆没有理睬亚瑟，就好像还沉浸在睡眠中。车子已经熄火，车内没有任何照明，只有透进来的夜色。亚瑟有时候并不热爱自己的夜视能力，看得太清楚并不是一件好事——亚瑟能清楚地看见奥姆的侧脸，他鼻子完美的雕塑才该具有的弧度，还有和亚特兰娜几乎一个模子刻出来的眉眼，亚瑟没有再次试图唤醒奥姆，他轻手轻脚地下车，绕到副驾驶，打开车门，把奥姆打横抱出来。

如果他醒着大概会挣扎得像条脱水的鱼。亚瑟用公主抱的姿势抱着奥姆想道。

亚瑟感觉奥姆的重量比起上次被他丢进浴缸轻了不少，亚瑟皱了皱眉，琢磨着明天也许得给奥姆做顿海鲜大餐。

奥姆的脸侧贴着亚瑟的胸口，他能听见亚瑟的心跳声，像他本人一样充满力量的心脏砰砰直跳、擂鼓一般穿透胸腔传递过来。奥姆在脑子里构想着火之环的决斗，把三叉戟插进这个充满生命力的心脏，鲜血染红海水的画面。

如果这一切得以实现，他也不至于落得流放的下场，他将会是号令七海的海洋领主。不过，现在他依然拥有把亚瑟拖入地狱的方法，不用三叉戟，只需要……

奥姆睁开眼，视线落在亚瑟毛茸茸不修边幅的下巴上，露出个笑容。

亚瑟没有注意奥姆已经醒来，他正费劲的单手拧开门锁。

奥姆在触碰到床铺的一瞬间，揪住亚瑟的衣领翻身压上，待亚瑟反应过来时，他已经被奥姆骑在身上压制在床上，他的手紧紧地钳制住亚瑟的脖子，指腹下就是亚瑟脖颈处跳动的动脉。

亚瑟看着奥姆还泛着红晕一脸醉态的模样，笑起来，“如果你执意想打架的话，也得等你酒醒了，我们可以在门口的空地上打，不用三叉戟……”

亚瑟的话还未说完，脖子上的手指收紧，示意他收声，奥姆俯下身，嘴唇与亚瑟的嘴唇几乎贴到一起，亚瑟僵住，奥姆嘴角上扬，“谁说我要打架了。”

干涸感再一次席卷了亚瑟，他仿佛尝得到奥姆带着酒气灼热的呼吸，让他也变得醉醺醺的。

“你……”

“我想要其他的。亚瑟。”奥姆压低声音，仿佛在迎合房间里寂静的氛围。

亚瑟进屋没有开灯，此时房间内一片黑暗，今夜的月亮还未从云层里钻出来。亚瑟能在黑夜中看清东西，而奥姆则是被封印了能力的，亚瑟不知道奥姆还能看见多少，但是奥姆隐隐约约藏在开合嘴唇里的舌尖让亚瑟没头没脑的烦躁起来。

“你不是很乐意展示你乐于助人的精神吗？伟大无私的King Arthur？”奥姆直起身体，居高临下地看着亚瑟，手指上的力度减轻。亚瑟本可以轻易挣脱开，但亚瑟只是沉默地盯着奥姆看。

奥姆的臀瓣刚好挤压在亚瑟的性器上，而亚瑟见鬼的硬了。亚瑟的脑子像生锈的齿轮，磕磕绊绊地运转，如果他现在都还不知道奥姆要干什么，那他这三十几年算是白活了，可是他无法做出任何反抗行为，因为他想要奥姆。

他的金发，他的蓝眼睛，他高傲的皇家姿态，都对亚瑟具有难以描述的吸引力，像慢性毒药一点点侵蚀掉亚瑟的理智。亚瑟清楚有一部分来自于他自小失去母亲的痛苦，而更多的是来自于奥姆本身。亚瑟从第一次见到奥姆，他居高临下地从王座上起身，如同看着一头野兽而非看着一个人一样望着亚瑟的时候，亚瑟就想要有朝一日要把他这张高傲的面具撕破。

他来帮助奥姆大部分出于他和维科的计划，而另外一部分，则是他的私心，他想要亲近这个他曾经从未谋面的弟弟。

但是现在一切开始朝着失控的方向狂奔，他们已经远超亚瑟计划的亲近状态。

奥姆见亚瑟不说话，挺腰蹭了蹭亚瑟抵在自己屁股上的老二，他又露出了他当初坐在王位上听到亚瑟提出决斗时的笑容——那副志在必得的模样。

“看来国王陛下果然是尽心尽力的热情帮助。”奥姆的语气里尽显嘲讽。

亚瑟张了张嘴，想要反驳，但除了难以掩饰欲望的喘息声，其他什么词句都没吐出。

奥姆的手从亚瑟脖子上撤开，他开始解开自己衬衫的扣子。亚瑟的视线跟随奥姆的指尖一同一颗一颗的解开他的扣子，奥姆把衣服随手丢到地上，连同贴身的背心一起脱掉，露出锻炼紧实的肌肉。

月亮悄然无息的从云层后钻出，银色的月光穿透没有拉窗帘的窗玻璃，投射进房间，给奥姆的皮肤上了一层冷光，连他的金发都在月光下变成银白色。

亚瑟的勃起被束缚在裤子里，奥姆动了动腰，臀瓣隔着布料磨蹭着亚瑟的老二，奥姆嘴角噙着笑意，他往后移动身体，趴下身，亚瑟听见奥姆解开腰带的声音，随后是比普通人类更低温的手掌握住了他的性器。

勃发的性器被从裤子里释放出来，亚瑟猛然坐起身，他终于反应过来必须制止着一切继续发展下去。他伸手想要推开奥姆，而奥姆却埋下头张嘴含住了亚瑟性器的顶端。高热的口腔包裹着性器的伞状头部，舌尖滑过铃口，奥姆抬眼看着亚瑟呆愣在原地的反应，眯了眯眼，似乎对亚瑟的反应意料之中得满意。

“操。”亚瑟盯着奥姆的脸，奥姆挑衅地看回来，并且将他含得更深，舌尖沿着性器头部的凹陷舔到柱体，吮吸的水声在寂静的房间里显得格外清晰，亚瑟被迟来的醉意和猛烈的欲望挤压着，他抬手，手掌贴上了奥姆的脸颊，他能感觉到自己塞在奥姆嘴里的老二顶在奥姆脸颊上的形状。

亚瑟没再做出其他动作，只是任由奥姆的脑袋在自己腿间起起落落的吞吐自己的性器，放任他的舌尖舔过自己勃起的阴茎柱身上凸起的经络。亚瑟目不转睛地盯着奥姆沐浴在月光下的脸，奥姆那张用来吐露刻薄嘲讽词句的嘴此刻却在银白色的月光下吞吐亚瑟的性器，整个事情诡异而又充满色欲。

亚瑟在即将射出来的时候本来贴着奥姆脸颊的手掌转移到他后脑勺上，指尖穿过柔软的发丝，往后拽了拽，奥姆吃痛，退开，射出来的精液喷射在奥姆脸上。

白浊的精液斑斑点点的被射在脸上，奥姆没有料到亚瑟会突然这样，最初掌握主动权的愉悦感蜕成震惊和屈辱，带着怒火瞪向亚瑟，但奥姆没有意识到自己这幅模样的怒气在亚瑟眼里是另一番景象。

亚瑟毫不退缩地望进奥姆的蓝眼睛里，他伸手将自己性器顶端没有射尽的精液挤压出来，用指腹抹在奥姆下唇上，亚瑟嘴角咧出一个笑容，“这就是你想要的？Brother。”

亚瑟没等奥姆回答，翻身调换了两人的位置，将奥姆压在身下。手指钳住奥姆的下颌，亚瑟整个人的重量都压在奥姆身上，让他动弹不得。亚瑟凑上前，吻住了奥姆沾着自己射出来的精液的嘴唇。

亚瑟在奥姆唇舌间尝到了自己的味道，带着酒气，舌头湿漉漉的纠缠在一起，发出舔吮的水声，亚瑟的手从下颌上移开，沿着脖颈的线条滑下，抚到胸口，指尖夹住乳头揉搓。

奥姆喘息的呻吟声被亚瑟堵在喉咙里的舌头封住，亚瑟的手掌大力的揉捏着胸肉和乳尖，就好像他试图从奥姆的胸里挤出些什么一样。奥姆睁着眼，和亚瑟四目相对，即使只有月光，奥姆也能看见亚瑟金色瞳仁纹路里充斥的欲望，毫不掩饰地溢出来，奥姆垂下眼帘避开与亚瑟视线接触。

含不住的唾液从奥姆嘴角流出来，在月光的映照下泛出冷冷的水光。亚瑟的啃咬从嘴唇上转移，沿着脖颈向下含住一边已经被他手指玩弄挺立的乳头，用牙齿拉扯，奥姆吃痛，伸手去扯亚瑟披散的长发，力道带着报复的意味。

“你到底……行不行……”奥姆喘得厉害，欲望填满了他的意识，他厌烦了亚瑟慢腾腾的玩弄自己，他勃起的老二还被困在裤子里，他想要更多。

亚瑟轻笑，没有回应他，舌尖绕着乳晕舔舐，又啃又舔，手上还不断揉捏胸肉，柔软的胸肉在亚瑟手掌下被挤压变形。

奥姆抬腿夹住亚瑟的腰，打算将两人的位置翻转，重新夺回掌控权。

亚瑟一只手伸下去，隔着裤子捏住了奥姆凸起的性器，“别心急，Brother。”

亚瑟的动作和称呼都让奥姆的欲望更加汹涌地冒出来，奥姆一只脚沿着亚瑟的腰线绕到他胯前，赤裸的脚掌踩上亚瑟已经半勃的阴茎。亚瑟倒吸一口气，奥姆眼角都染上得意。

奥姆用脚背反复磨蹭亚瑟的性器，“亚瑟——”他的声音因为情欲和醉意变得沙哑而黏糊，没有了之前清醒时的冷漠刻薄。

亚瑟感觉到自己立刻就在奥姆的撩拨下完全硬起来，亚瑟直起身放过奥姆的乳尖，伸手剥掉奥姆的裤子，将他从衣物里释放出来。

奥姆赤条条的仰面躺在床上，月光把他的皮肤照得泛出冷白，身上还有亚瑟舔弄出来的水痕，泛着水光，每一处完美的肌肉线条都在光晕下变得柔和。亚瑟想美人鱼长出双腿大概如此。

亚瑟舔湿自己的手指，将奥姆的一条腿架到自己肩膀上，手指摸索到紧闭的穴口，探入一根手指。

异物的入侵让奥姆皱起眉头，腿部的肌肉绷紧，亚瑟把一根手指完全埋进奥姆身体里，“放松点，你这样夹着我的手指我一会儿可没法进去。”

奥姆瞪了亚瑟一眼，仿佛在责备他说的轻松，但他身体已经开始配合的放松下来，腿部的肌肉放下戒备挂在亚瑟肩上，随着亚瑟进进出出的手指，奥姆微张的嘴唇开始流泻出呻吟声。

亚瑟塞进第二根手指的时候，奥姆已经不掩饰身体的渴求，他眯着眼，挺腰配合亚瑟的动作。

亚瑟的理智告诉他应该立刻停下来，在一切真正无法挽回前结束这次醉酒带来的荒唐事。但他做不到，他想要奥姆，想要真正的操进他身体里。

三根手指能顺利进出他的身体的时候，奥姆的脚踩到了亚瑟胸口上，他舔了舔下唇，让嘴唇在月色下也染上一层水色，“进来。”奥姆嗓音沙哑道。

亚瑟抽出手指，把自己硬到发痛的阴茎抵在穴口。停下来。亚瑟仅存的理智再一次提醒他。

“亚瑟……”

他又一次用那带着情欲的声音叫了亚瑟的名字。

亚瑟带着点发泄的力度恶狠狠地开始操弄奥姆，一下又一下干进他身体深处。奥姆没有埋怨亚瑟越发粗鲁的动作，他只是随着亚瑟的节奏呻吟出声，他沙哑低沉的呻吟声很快就充满了整个房间，在窗外树林寂静的夜色里格外迷人。

亚瑟觉得奥姆的声音已经变成塞壬迷惑人心的歌声，将他一点点拖进深渊。

亚瑟没有任何要停止的意愿，他俯下身让自己的嘴唇与奥姆的相接，把奥姆吐露出来的呻吟尽数吞咽。仿佛这样他就能阻止自己堕进罪恶的泥沼。

奥姆的双腿交叠在亚瑟后腰，伸手环住亚瑟的脖颈，奥姆勃起的性器与亚瑟没有脱去的上衣衣摆摩擦在一起，顶端冒出的前液将衣料打湿。亚瑟伸手握住了奥姆夹在两人间的性器，配合自己抽插的节奏撸动起来。

含糊不清的呻吟和唾液从两人没有完全封住的嘴唇缝隙间流出来，囊袋拍打奥姆臀瓣的节奏声和唇舌交缠的水渍声交融在一起，房间里挤满了欲望。

亚瑟射出来的时候及时地拔出来，射在了奥姆的小腹上，和奥姆同时射在自己腹部的精液混合在一起。

亚瑟把手中奥姆射出来的精液抹在奥姆的小腹上，滚烫的手掌和奥姆低温的皮肤接触，奥姆感觉自己几乎被亚瑟的热度烫伤。

亚瑟凑过去再次与奥姆亲吻，他磨蹭着奥姆的嘴唇，奥姆挂在他脖子上的手收回来，推拒他，颇为嫌弃道，“胡子，扎。”他的声音还带着高潮后的慵懒，声线软绵绵的犹如撒娇，完全没了他在亚瑟印象里的高傲姿态，亚瑟愣了愣，反应过来后不仅没有退开，反而变本加厉的拿胡子去蹭奥姆的脸颊。

奥姆推了推，发现根本推不动这个巨人一样压在自己身上的家伙，最后放任亚瑟讨人厌的胡子在自己脸上蹭来蹭去。

奥姆的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，疲惫让他沉进睡眠中，亚瑟停下了动作，盯着奥姆沉睡的脸看了好一会儿，才爬下床去找纸巾弄干净两人身上情欲留下来的痕迹。给奥姆盖上薄毯，搂住他也随着一起进入梦中。

 

 

亚瑟是被太阳照醒的，刺目的阳光带着热度照在脸上，窗外还传来清脆的鸟鸣，而床上只有亚瑟一个人，完全不见奥姆的影子。昨夜被奥姆随意丢在地上的衣物也不见踪影，一切就好像昨晚发生的事情只是亚瑟臆想出来的梦境。

太阳穴传来宿醉的疼痛，亚瑟爬起身，自己闻起来还带着情欲过后残留的味道，他困惑地皱眉，捞起床头柜上的裤子穿上，走出卧室。

亚瑟在餐厅找到了奥姆，奥姆坐在餐桌边吃麦片，他面前整齐的摆着三种麦片的盒子，他把它们和牛奶混在一起，造就一碗五彩斑斓的早餐。

奥姆听见脚步声，抬起头看向亚瑟，他脸上神色无常，穿戴的干净整洁，还散发着肥皂的气味，没有一点昨天沉浸在欲望里的痕迹。

亚瑟打开冰箱打算找点东西垫垫肚子，奥姆突然开口，语气里是熟悉的嫌恶，“你闻起来跟腐烂了三天的死鱼一个味道。”

亚瑟愣了一秒，低头嗅了嗅自己的胳膊，是发酵了的酒精和精液的味道。

“我去洗个澡。”亚瑟关上冰箱门，打算等会儿再来找吃的。

在亚瑟即将走出餐厅时奥姆又一次开口，“你昨晚打呼噜，很吵，如果你要住在这里就去睡沙发。”

亚瑟回头去看奥姆，想要确认昨天夜里发生的事情是否属实，而奥姆却低下头，继续吃他的麦片，不给亚瑟任何求证的机会。

亚瑟怀揣着疑问走出餐厅，朝着浴室走去。

 

 

奥姆以为昨天晚上发生那样的事情后亚瑟会立刻收拾东西离开这里再也不出现，但是亚瑟没有。他不仅没有打算离开，反而一副心安理得的样子住了下来，就算天天晚上挤在那个他一躺下脚就会从沙发另一端支出来的双人沙发上睡觉，亚瑟也一副每天晚上都睡的很舒服的样子。

一个星期过去后，奥姆终于忍无可忍受够了这个天天在自己面前晃存在感的兄弟，“你就没有亚特兰蒂斯的事务要处理吗？国王陛下。”

亚瑟从摇摇晃晃的摇椅里抬眼看向拿着书本坐在客厅另一端看书的奥姆，“有维科帮忙。”

奥姆对这个回答非常的不满意，“你是个糟糕的国王。”

“你是个优秀的国王。”亚瑟说。

前几秒奥姆以为这是亚瑟的嘲讽，但是亚瑟脸上的表情却真挚的让人移不开眼，奥姆知道这是亚瑟发自内心的夸赞，他看得出亚瑟不是会说谎的人，有时候亚瑟总是直白的让他心慌。

奥姆垂下视线把目光转移到手中的书本上，掩饰自己短暂的慌张，但他没有停下这段对话，“你该认真处理亚特兰蒂斯的事务，维科会教你怎么成为一个优秀的国王，亚特兰蒂斯的人民需要你。”奥姆又一次尝到了自己舌尖苦涩的滋味，他反复咀嚼着亚特兰蒂斯这个词汇，尽管已经在陆地上生活了快两个月，他依然无法坦然接受自己从国王的位置跌下来成为一个流放犯的事实。

“我有更重要的事情。”亚瑟回答他。

奥姆抬头，带着怒气看向亚瑟，在奥姆眼里，没有任何事物的重要程度能超过亚特兰蒂斯的利益，包括自身的需求。他认为这是成为亚特兰蒂斯国王必须要具备的品质，而亚瑟对此嗤之以鼻甚至可以说是毫不在乎，这让奥姆怒火中烧。

亚瑟看出了他的愤怒，他没有说话，只是给了奥姆一个笑容，然后闭上眼睛继续享受他的摇椅。

奥姆愣住，他一时之间没有读懂亚瑟的意思，那个笑容就好像在说，奥姆就是他正在处理的比亚特兰蒂斯更重要的事情。奥姆觉得这荒唐至极，他现在只是一个失去亚特兰蒂斯人身份的流放者，他怎么可能成为超越亚特兰蒂斯利益的事情。

奥姆想不明白，他决定暂时将这件事抛之脑后，低下头继续研读自己手里陆地人知识的书籍。

 

 

亚瑟是被身上突如其来的重量压醒的，一睁眼对上的是什么都没穿的奥姆，赤条条的沐浴在月光里，就像之前夜晚里醉酒时的模样。

“操，你在干什么，奥姆？”如果不是奥姆正压在自己身上，亚瑟一定能被吓得滚到沙发底下去。

奥姆对于亚瑟的反应轻笑出声，他完全变了个人，歪了歪头，没有出声回应，只是凑过去吻住了亚瑟的嘴唇。

他的舌尖带着威士忌辛辣的味道，亚瑟推开他，“你从哪里搞得酒？”亚瑟分明记得这几天两人都一直待在屋里没有出门。

“柜子里有。”奥姆一边说着，一边伸手去脱亚瑟的睡裤。

亚瑟想估计是自己很久之前买了忘在角落里的存活，他忙伸出手一把抓住奥姆的手腕，“你喝醉了。”

“我没有。”奥姆坚定道，手上不依不饶地扯掉松紧睡裤。

亚瑟想翻个白眼，喝醉的人总是说自己没有，不过他此时无暇顾及，他还没有反应的性器已经被奥姆捏在手里，奥姆用指尖摩擦着亚瑟性器的顶端。

奥姆不知什么时候已经完全勃起，性器挺翘在身前，奥姆往后挪了挪，骑在亚瑟大腿上，将两人的性器贴在一起再用手握住揉搓，亚瑟能感觉到自己很快就在奥姆的阴茎和手掌触碰下硬起来了。

也许上一次亚瑟可以把一切责任推给让人失控的酒精，但这一次，亚瑟无比清醒，却依旧拒绝不了奥姆。

奥姆松开手，用膝盖撑起身体，扶着亚瑟的性器抵住自己的后穴，他仰着头，露出脖颈的线条，一点点沉下腰把亚瑟含进身体里。

亚瑟这时才觉察到奥姆柔软湿润的后穴是早已经扩张好的。亚瑟在奥姆把自己的阴茎完全吞进去后猛然坐起身，奥姆差点失去平衡，慌张扶住亚瑟肩膀来稳住身体。

亚瑟的嘴唇贴上奥姆的喉结，脑子里想象着一边把玻璃杯中的酒灌进嘴里一边一件一件脱掉衣服的奥姆，还有他舔湿他自己的手指慢慢把身体开拓的柔软到足够容纳亚瑟的老二，然后悄声无息地钻进客厅爬到沙发上。

也许他的手指上还沾了杯子里流出来的酒液，他的后穴尝起来大概还带着威士忌的味道。亚瑟想。

挺腰往上顶出一声奥姆的呻吟声，亚瑟用舌尖舔弄奥姆的喉结，能感觉到他吞咽动作牵连出的动静，亚瑟用手掌捏住奥姆的臀瓣将他托起，再狠狠地压下，深深操进奥姆身体里。

奥姆挺立的性器被夹在两人身体间，渗出来的前液全部摸在了亚瑟小腹上，亚瑟一直往上顶，顶得奥姆觉得自己像条随海浪飘荡的船，他不得不扶住亚瑟肩膀来寻求平衡。

亚瑟一直操到奥姆射在两人身体间才减慢了节奏，他张嘴咬住奥姆的下巴，留下浅浅的牙印，随后射进奥姆身体里。

 

 

奥姆趴在沙发上醒过来，身上盖着满是精液味道的毯子，奥姆嫌弃地一脚踢开，露出布满情事痕迹的身体，奥姆皱了皱眉头，腿间还黏腻的残存亚瑟昨夜留下的精液。奥姆坐起身，浑身酸痛，房间里空荡荡的，除了窗外的鸟鸣，没有一点声音。奥姆这时才意识到亚瑟已经离开，终于达到目的的奥姆松了口气，但心里又突然空落落的，毕竟他已经开始习惯了亚瑟聒噪的向他讲述陆地上的趣事。

奥姆赤裸着从沙发上站起来，腿还有些酸软，并不急着套上衣服，奥姆赤裸着以别扭的走路姿态挪进浴室里清洗。

随后进入餐厅，坐在餐桌边混合三种麦片做成一份早餐，同亚瑟在时一样。

 

亚瑟在那件事发生后很长一段时间没有出现在小屋，奥姆虽然前几天还有点不习惯摇椅上少了个人，但没多久也就适应了完全一个人生活的状态。

奥姆在看了亚瑟最初塞给他了解陆地人的历史的书籍后，开始褪去对陆地人的误解，奥姆打算尝试去小镇上逛逛。

锁好门，沿着树林里铺着厚厚松针的泥路一直走到盘山水泥公路上，大海映入眼帘，海鸟鸣叫着拉长了声音。奥姆眯起眼，感受咸湿的海风扑打在脸上，他太久没有见到海洋，他宁可去面对屋后的湖做对海洋的联想，也不太想见到真正的海洋了。如果离得太近，奥姆害怕自己也许会忍不住跃进去。他仍旧无法割舍对亚特兰蒂斯的感情，他依然想念被海水包围的感觉。

奥姆收回视线低下头，盯着水泥地面上的行驶线，沿着公路靠山体的一边慢悠悠地往前走。

远处传来汽车声，越来越近。奥姆颇为奇怪地抬起头，除了亚瑟谁还会开到这个偏僻的山头来？

亚瑟还以为是自己眼花了，公路边的人影像极了奥姆。他开近，停下车，发现站在马路边的人确实是奥姆。

亚瑟摇下车窗，“你去哪儿？”

“去小镇。”奥姆本想说跟你无关，但是话到了嘴边，却还是变成了实话实说。

亚瑟惊讶的表情好像生吞了一只青蛙，看上去又呆又蠢。奥姆在心里嫌弃的想。

“你要去买东西？是不是食物不够了？”亚瑟对奥姆的生存技能感到担忧，完全没觉察出奥姆对自己的鄙夷。

“我去酒吧。”奥姆说。

这下亚瑟的表情变得更加精彩纷呈，他半张着嘴半天没说出话来。奥姆决定忽略他，扭头重新迈开步子。

奥姆听见身后车子发动的声音，然后开远了一段路，声音很快又贴近，停在他身边，亚瑟掉了个头，他朝奥姆道，“上车，我载你去。”

亚瑟的脸色不太好，奥姆没有深究他在掉头的时候脑子里想了什么。拉开车门坐上车，熟练地系上安全带，“上次去的那家就不错。”奥姆说。

亚瑟没有回话，阴沉着脸发动汽车。奥姆当然想不到亚瑟刚才掉头时脑袋里做的斗争，他对奥姆醉酒状态的理解还停留在那两个夜晚发生的事情上。亚瑟认为自己不论是身为兄长还是亚特兰蒂斯的国王，都有必要管束好奥姆，以避免一些糟糕的事情发生。

 

到了酒吧，亚瑟发现事情都变了样，奥姆完全忽略了他，就好像之前夜里的事从没发生过，两人还是疏离的同母异父兄弟关系，甚至是更疏远冰冷的亚特兰蒂斯君臣关系。虽然亚瑟一开始回来就是希望奥姆这样对待自己，毕竟他还有更重要的事情需要做。但是当这一切真实发生后，亚瑟心里还是不是滋味，连酒在舌尖都变得苦涩起来。

与奥姆搭讪的人数不胜数，谁都知道小镇上来了个帅气的家伙，还是亚瑟的朋友。亚瑟这时候觉得陆地人对金发的偏爱令人厌烦，所有人都盯着奥姆的头发看，当然，亚瑟也承认奥姆的头发确实很漂亮，他完美的继承了母亲的这方面基因。

亚瑟警觉地盯着又一个凑过来和奥姆搭讪的女人，她没有前几个那么丰腴迷人，甚至五官都偏向硬朗，有股英气。亚瑟随时都打算帮奥姆打圆场，毕竟这是他讨厌的陆地人，指不定他那张刻薄的嘴会吐出什么可怕的词语。

出乎意料的是，奥姆开始和女人调情，用丹麦语，那种他一开始都听不懂的语言，现在他已经可以断断续续地讲，有时候会停下来思索下一个词语的读法，而女人纠正他的发音配合上他的笑容，变得亲昵又甜蜜。

两人手指上试探的小动作更让亚瑟觉得窝火，这完全不是亚瑟预想的那样。亚瑟抬手准备再点一杯酒，调酒师已经将一杯酒推到他面前，说是对面的女士为亚瑟点的酒，当亚瑟拒绝完，再扭头去看奥姆，奥姆和女人已经消失在座位上。

 

亚瑟在酒吧的后巷找到了那两个已经抱到一起的人——奥姆的手掌从女人衣服的下摆伸进去，两人的嘴唇交叠在一起，从衣服的褶皱可以看出奥姆的手此时放在女人柔软的胸脯上。

“奥姆。”亚瑟毫不留情的出声打断两人热情高涨的前戏。

亚瑟也不知道自己出于什么目的，他本该悄悄返回酒吧里，等奥姆回来后再同他一起开车返回小屋，但他讨厌奥姆停留在女人身上的手。

奥姆和女人听见声音，都朝亚瑟看去，停下动作，女人感到局促，退开一点，用手指梳理了一下自己凌乱的头发。

奥姆没有退缩，反而托着女人的后腰将她压向自己，脑袋凑上去想再次亲吻她，女人微微偏开头，亚瑟的存在感让她无法忽略他进行下一步。

奥姆不得不把注意力放到朝两人走近的亚瑟身上，他笑道，“怎么，你不会是想加入吧？”

亚瑟对他嘲讽的语调皱了皱眉，伸手拽住奥姆的胳膊把两人彻底分开，把奥姆拉向自己，“你喝醉了。”

“我没有。”奥姆扭头瞪着亚瑟。

女人发现气氛不对，把散落的头发别到耳后，朝奥姆笑了笑，“也许下次吧……”说着扭头走出了小巷。

小巷里只剩下亚瑟和奥姆两个人，奥姆嘴角下垂着，明显的不悦，“你很扫兴，亚瑟。”

“难不成你还打算跟她在这里搞一场？”亚瑟眯了眯眼，脑子里却已经想象出奥姆把女人压在墙上操进她身体里的样子，这让他怒火中烧。

“不错的提议。”奥姆说。

“你不该……”

“不该什么？不该和陆地人做爱？”奥姆打断亚瑟的话。

亚瑟抿了抿嘴，他最初想的理由确实是这个，但是内心里让他更加抵触这件事的源头并非奥姆口中所说。

“我要跟谁搞关你什么事？”一向注重用词的奥姆被亚瑟激怒，语气里透露着不加掩饰的不耐烦，他想赶紧结束这段对话。

亚瑟拽住他小臂的手掌力度加大，也传递了亚瑟的不满，“怎么不关我的事？”

“你是打算以什么身份来管？嗯？”奥姆盯着亚瑟，“亚特兰蒂斯新国王？你新出台的法律是不准流放犯和陆地人搞吗？”

“没有这种法律！”亚瑟恼火得发现自己确实没有资格管奥姆的这档子事，可他就是不愿意放任这种事发生。

“哦？”奥姆笑起来，“还是说，你觉得我们搞了两次，你就有资格管我了？”

奥姆突然毫不避讳的提起前两次荒唐晕头的性事，亚瑟猛地将奥姆抵在墙上，“闭嘴。”亚瑟本打算将这件事遗忘当做没有发生，继续和奥姆回到兄弟身份相处，而奥姆却主动提及。

小巷里光照昏暗，只有酒吧后门上有一盏小灯，微弱的灯光让奥姆脸上的表情模糊不清，但亚瑟看得出他唇边嘲讽的笑容逐渐变了味道。

奥姆的膝盖挤进亚瑟腿间，抵住他的性器，“还是说，你觉得如果是你的话就行？”

亚瑟松开钳制奥姆手臂的手，往后退想要摆脱他，奥姆却伸手揪住他的衣领不给他撤退的机会。

“你真的醉了，奥姆。”亚瑟移开视线，他清楚自己应该避免这种事再次发生。

奥姆的手指爬进亚瑟的衣领，“别搞得好像我在强迫你一样，你把你的老二塞在我屁股里的时候可不是这幅表情。”

亚瑟被奥姆这句话哽住，“别这样，Brother。”他试图用身份来阻止奥姆进行下一步动作。

“一件有趣的事情你一定不知道，亚瑟。”奥姆的嘴唇凑上来磨蹭着触碰了一下亚瑟的嘴唇，在亚瑟抵抗的偏开头之前就主动撤退，他的声音里带着轻笑，“在古亚特兰蒂斯，我们这种身份算不上乱伦，如果我们中有一个女孩，我们甚至可以结婚。①”

“奥姆！够了！”亚瑟一把推开奥姆，他的理智一遍又一遍地重复着要防止重蹈覆辙，他们是兄弟。

奥姆的后脑勺磕在墙面上，疼痛让奥姆眼睛被生理泪水充满。他用雾蒙蒙的蓝眼睛看向亚瑟，亚瑟扭开头，转身准备走出小巷。

身后传来解开皮带的声音让亚瑟还是忍不住回头去看奥姆的状况——奥姆把自己半勃的性器从裤子里掏出来，握在手里，完全不理睬亚瑟，自顾自地撸动起来。

“你就不能回家里再干这种事吗？”亚瑟问。

奥姆没有回答，只是舔了舔嘴唇，仰起头靠在墙壁上，喘息的节奏逐渐急促。

亚瑟决定甩手不管这件事，他走出小巷，回到车上，亚瑟打开车上的广播，试图通过其他事把自己还落在奥姆那边的注意力夺回来。

广播里播放着夜间新闻，小丑在大都会作恶，超人和蝙蝠侠合力制服的小丑并将小丑押送回了阿卡姆病院，主持人滔滔不绝的赞扬超人又一次拯救了大都会，而另一位主持人则开始讨论超人与蝙蝠侠的合作是否会延续。

亚瑟的注意力依然无法从奥姆那里转移到自己的这些同事身上，他的脑子里满是奥姆在小巷昏黄的灯光下自渎的模样。

亚瑟发泄地用力捶了一下方向盘，触动了喇叭，刺耳的喇叭声把路边的醉汉吓得跌了一跤，那人咒骂着从地上爬起来，亚瑟没去理睬，他下了车，恶狠狠地甩上车门，朝着小巷的方向走去。

 

注释①：古日本人对血缘的理解是只有同一个母亲肚子里出来的才算乱伦，同父异母都不算乱伦。日本第一位女天皇推古天皇，嫁给了同父异母的哥哥。这里使用这个设定并稍作改动，将古亚特兰蒂斯设定成只要不是同父同母就不是乱伦。

 

奥姆闭着眼完全沉浸在欲望里，手指爱抚过囊袋，虎口挤压柱体，他手上加快撸动的节奏，想要尽快把自己的欲望释放出来，他知道自己还在酒吧的后巷，他不得不咬住下唇防止自己呻吟的太大声。

直到他整个人被笼罩在亚瑟投下的阴影里，他才注意到返回来的亚瑟，睁开眼，对上亚瑟带着怒气的面容，奥姆扯着嘴角给了他一个笑容。

亚瑟的手掌直接盖住奥姆自慰的手，滚烫的掌心让奥姆低吟一声，“唔……亚瑟……”

亚瑟低头吻住奥姆带着酒气的嘴唇，舌尖探入他的口腔，两条舌头湿漉漉的纠缠在一起，在狭窄的小巷里发出清晰的水声。

奥姆很快就射在亚瑟的手里，精液糊在两人手上，奥姆靠着墙面喘息，亚瑟啃咬着奥姆的下唇，没有退开身体，手就着黏腻的精液绕到奥姆身后，指尖摸索着穴口的皱褶，随后塞入一根沾着精液的手指。

修剪圆润的指甲扣弄肠壁，亚瑟不断用指腹去触碰奥姆身体里的敏感点，弄得奥姆软了腿，一只手攀住亚瑟的肩膀防止自己滑到地上去。

手指被塞入三根的时候，奥姆的裤子已经堆积在脚踝上，射过一次的性器垂在腿间，在亚瑟的逗弄下慢慢又起了反应，奥姆将一只脚从裤子里抽出来，抬起腿勾住亚瑟的腰，“进来……快点……”

奥姆的眼睛又变成那片蓝盈盈的水雾状，除了欲望的颜色，亚瑟读不出他其他的情绪。亚瑟抽出手指，解开腰带，扶着自己早已经勃起的阴茎，塞进奥姆的身体里，感受包裹上来的肠壁，亚瑟低喘一声。他盯着奥姆看，奥姆因为亚瑟的进入仰起头，微张着嘴，可以窥见他柔软的舌尖抵在洁白的牙齿上，亚瑟凑上前，吻住他，含住了那条柔软湿润的舌头。

亚瑟的手指穿过奥姆长长的金发，发丝缠绕在指尖，质地柔顺的和亚瑟想象之中的一样，手掌垫在奥姆的后脑勺上，把他与墙面间隔开，亚瑟才在奥姆的身体里抽动起来。

奥姆攀住亚瑟，几乎将整个人都挂在亚瑟身上，放任亚瑟掌控主动权，像只发情期的野兽一样伏在自己身上发狂的抽插直到把所有射出来的东西都灌进他的身体里。

 

奥姆先一步进门，几乎把门板甩在亚瑟脸上，亚瑟跟在后面，无辜地摸了摸鼻子。他知道奥姆大概是在跟他赌气，毕竟他亲手给奥姆套上裤子不给奥姆任何机会把他射在他屁股里的东西弄出来。而后奥姆就夹着亚瑟的精液一路颠簸回来，就算喝醉了晕晕乎乎的奥姆也没打算给亚瑟好脸色看。

奥姆没有开灯，而是径直穿过客厅，一边走一边把自己身上的衣服一件件脱下来，随手丢在地上，裤子也被踢掉，奥姆还没完全穿过客厅到达浴室，就已经变得赤条条的。

亚瑟跟在他身后，把他乱丢的衣服捡起来，准备丢进洗衣篮。亚瑟刚捡起裤子，奥姆打开了浴室的灯，房间里终于有了光亮，亚瑟下意识抬起头看过去，奥姆被灯光勾勒出一圈光晕，亚瑟看见自己之前射在他身体里的精液沿着大腿内侧流出来，滴落在地板上。

亚瑟吞咽了一口唾沫，涌上来的欲望让人口干舌燥。

奥姆对亚瑟的反应毫不知情，他赤着脚踩进浴室，随手虚掩上浴室门。

哗哗的水声从没有完全合拢的门缝钻出来，亚瑟捡起奥姆丢在地上的所有衣物，站到浴室门口，他低头看着自己手里奥姆的衣物。我只是把这些丢进洗衣篮就出来。亚瑟在心里自顾自地想道。

亚瑟推开门，浴室里已经被热水的雾气环绕，奥姆没有回头，只是站在喷头下，垂着头，一只手撑在墙壁上，水流沿着他完全打湿拧在一起的头发滴下，雾气包裹住他身体的肌肉，他后颈上封印的纹身即使在雾气里也显得格外清晰刺目。

亚瑟想到了奥姆曾经从他的王座走下来的模样，那时候他的肌肉每一处都包裹在金色的盔甲里，那时奥姆也没有这个封印的纹身，他在水中完全是另一番景象。水是他生命之源，是他的力量，他能轻易的操控它们，而现在，奥姆只能站在莲蓬头下，或者坐在浴缸里，这是奥姆仅有的能与水亲密接触的场合。

亚瑟垂下视线，不去看奥姆，随手把衣服丢进洗衣篮，转身打算离开。

身后的喘息声让亚瑟回头，发现奥姆正将自己的手指插进后穴里，他正费力地掏弄亚瑟射在他身体里的东西。

精液从身体里流出，滴落在瓷砖上，立刻被水流裹挟着流入下水道不见踪影。

喉咙干涩，不论吞咽几次唾液都无法让干渴的状态得到缓解。亚瑟踢掉鞋子，赤着脚走近奥姆，他没有脱衣服，任由水流把衣料打湿，一块一块黏在皮肤上。

奥姆感觉到后背上贴上来的热度，还有隔着布料沉甸甸的性器。

“你是海豚吗……”质问的尾音还没扬上去，奥姆就被亚瑟的动作噤了声。

亚瑟用牙齿叼住了奥姆后颈上纹身的图案，舌尖沿着纹路舔过，奥姆如同被母猫咬住后颈的奶猫，僵住身体一动不动。

亚瑟的舌尖细细勾勒出纹身的每一处走势，勃起的性器在奥姆的臀缝间摩擦，顶端擦过柔软的穴口，挤进去一点，又挪开，奥姆被亚瑟反复逗弄的磨尽了耐心，伸手要去握亚瑟的阴茎好直接塞进身体里，亚瑟却钳制住奥姆的手腕，将他的手抵在墙上。

奥姆两只手扶着墙，被亚瑟撩拨起来的欲望让他感觉身体空虚着亟待填满，他挺着腰把臀瓣贴近亚瑟的身体，亚瑟的性器只在穴口反复磨蹭着，迟迟肯不进入。

亚瑟的嘴唇贴在奥姆耳廓，低声道，“叫我的名字，奥姆。”

奥姆想要偏头躲开亚瑟滚烫的呼吸，亚瑟却紧贴着不放，含住耳垂，发出的吮吸声和哗哗的水流声混合在一起，钻进耳朵。

“亚……亚瑟……”奥姆哑着嗓子出声。

“再念一遍。”亚瑟几乎对奥姆这样的声音上瘾。

“亚瑟！”奥姆拔高了声音，他扭回头，用盛着欲望的眼睛去瞪亚瑟。

亚瑟笑起来，他低头吻了吻奥姆的蝴蝶骨，性器径直滑进奥姆之前在酒吧后巷就被操的松软湿润的后穴里，奥姆的喉咙间溢出一声满足的呻吟。

亚瑟狠狠地操进奥姆身体里，压在奥姆手背上钳制他行动的手指悄悄钻入奥姆的指缝间，紧扣住奥姆的手，亲吻断断续续的落在奥姆的肩背上，留下一串痕迹。

整个浴室空间被水雾和呻吟声充满，身体碰撞的节奏和呻吟声变成同一节拍，亚瑟没有射在奥姆身体里，他抽出来，用性器的顶端磨蹭了几下尾椎，射在了奥姆的后腰上，白浊的精液短暂的在腰窝里停留了几秒，很快被水流带走。

亚瑟收回扣在奥姆手指间的手，伸手握住奥姆身前挺立的无人照料的勃起，一边舔吻肩头，一边撸动。

奥姆射出的东西比之前少了许多，零零星星的滴到地板上，随后被水流冲进下水道。

奥姆垂着头喘息着，亚瑟亲吻他后颈凸起的骨节，酒意慢慢褪去，奥姆感觉到自己被源源不断淋下来的热水冲得晕头转向，视线模糊到他分不清究竟是自己的泪水还是喷头流下来的水。

睫毛上的水珠不间断的滴落，奥姆盯着地面打转的水流，有种盯着自己看的错觉，茫然无措地旋转着，不知接下来的去向。

亚瑟关掉了莲蓬头，拿浴巾帮奥姆擦了擦头发和身上的水，他看着奥姆泛红的脸，“你喝得太多，又淋了这么久，被热水冲昏头了，擦干就去睡觉吧。”

奥姆愣愣地看着亚瑟，还没回神，亚瑟干脆拿着浴巾把奥姆整个擦干，正打算直接抱奥姆去卧室的时候奥姆退了一步，摇了摇头，脚步虚浮的自己挪出了浴室。

亚瑟盯着奥姆的背影，深怕他摔在地上，听见卧室门关上的声音，亚瑟才放下心，脱掉湿衣服，简单冲了一下，躺进沙发，盖了条毯子，闭上眼睡去。

 

亚瑟结束了在正义联盟的值班，回到小屋，发现屋里突然冒出来许多瓶威士忌，摆在房间的各个角落。亚瑟拿起一瓶查看标签，奥姆从另一个房间走进客厅，手里还端着盛着酒液的玻璃杯，他看了一眼亚瑟，没有问他去哪里了，也对他为何在清晨回来毫不关心。

“你买这么多酒干什么？”亚瑟举着手里的酒瓶，问。

“当然是喝。”奥姆疑惑地皱了皱眉，“难道你想用来洗澡吗？”

亚瑟耸耸肩，把酒瓶放回原处，“现在才早上七点，这可不是个喝酒的好时间。”

奥姆饮尽杯子里的酒，走到亚瑟面前，凑上前吻住他，他的舌尖还带着酒香，舌头纠缠了一会儿，奥姆退开，“你真啰嗦，亚瑟。”

亚瑟舔了舔下唇残留的味道，把自己的意见吞回了肚子里。

 

 

亚瑟意识到事情不对劲的时候奥姆对酒精的依赖已经达到了无法脱手的地步，亚瑟每一次夺走他手中的酒杯来阻止他的酗酒行为时，奥姆总是笑眯眯地凑上前吻他，用尽手段把亚瑟磨到床上去。

对于奥姆来说，酒精是相当完美的排遣道具，性事上的满足能让他心理上获得愉悦感，奥姆太久被禁锢在责任里，一旦放开束缚，奥姆就干脆放任自流。现在他没有任何责任要去承担，他无需考虑亚特兰蒂斯的利益和来自陆地的威胁，他只是个大概已经被亚特兰蒂斯遗忘的流放者。

奥姆享受与亚瑟的情事，总体来说亚瑟是个十分体贴的情人，奥姆从不担心善后事宜，亚瑟会处理好一切，而且每当奥姆叫的越大声，亚瑟就会操的越狠。

欲望一点点吞噬掉奥姆的理智，奥姆对此选择忽略，他短暂地遗忘自己最初的目的只是想毁掉亚瑟，尽管他已经做到了，把亚瑟变得像个只能对自己弟弟硬起来的变态。

有时候奥姆也说不清自己究竟是对酒精产生了依赖还是对亚瑟，他被酒精麻痹的神经不愿思考这些可能让他恐慌的源头。

亚瑟偶尔会离开几天，去处理正义联盟和亚特兰蒂斯事务，奥姆会珍惜这些难得的独处时间，停掉酒精的摄入，像个普通人类一样去小镇的超市添置物品，坐在亚瑟最喜欢的那把摇椅里看书，在午后树林里慢悠悠散步、感受柔软的松针在脚下的触感，或者望着屋后的湖面发呆。

 

亚瑟急急忙忙地赶回来已经傍晚，他买了汉堡，虽然不是什么健康食品，但是他想让奥姆尝试陆地上各种各样的新鲜事物，在亚特兰蒂斯可吃不到汉堡。

亚瑟走进客厅发现奥姆蜷在自己最爱的那把宝贝摇椅里睡着了，他的脑袋不太舒服地歪在肩膀上，一条胳膊垂在摇椅外，橙红色的夕阳照在他脸上，将五官分割成明确的明暗面。

亚瑟轻手轻脚地放下外带的汉堡，拿起沙发上那条自己每晚睡觉盖着的毯子走到摇椅旁，弯下身把毯子盖在奥姆身上。

奥姆被这个动静惊醒，迷迷糊糊睁着眼看向亚瑟，声音里还带着梦境的迷蒙，“亚瑟？”

“我带了汉堡，你该尝尝，保证你会喜欢。”亚瑟看着奥姆睡眼惺忪的样子露出一个笑容。

“困。”奥姆说着往毯子里缩了缩，毯子闻起来有亚瑟的味道，奥姆裹紧毯子，有种被温暖的海水包裹的感觉。

亚瑟没打算把奥姆从睡梦中强行挖起来，他直起身，决定自己先填饱肚子。

“你去了五天。”奥姆突然出声，语气听起来有点责备的意味。

亚瑟猜想大概是奥姆的起床气，毕竟之前奥姆从没抱怨过他离开的时间。

“下次我会早点回来。”亚瑟说。

奥姆因为这句话突然一个激灵清醒过来，睡意消散，剩下的只有心里空落落的恐惧。

太阳光完全从屋子里撤走，整个房间暗下来，奥姆睁着眼，却没有去看亚瑟，他坐起身，盯着自己身上的毯子，手指揪着毯子摩擦着柔软舒适的布料。他知道自己不该抱怨或者在乎亚瑟离开的时间，这不太对劲，可他确实是一天天数过来亚瑟离开的时日，奥姆紧张地揪紧毯子。

“怎么？”亚瑟困惑地看着突然坐起身的奥姆。

奥姆掀开毯子，从摇椅上站起身，清了清嗓子，让睡意完全从嗓音里消退，“我饿了。”他越过亚瑟，径直走向餐厅。

亚瑟茫然地眨了眨眼睛，不过他早已经习惯了奥姆这样的说变就变的态度，他拿起之前放在茶几上的打包的汉堡，跟着进了餐厅。

 

奥姆把房间里所有的酒瓶都塞进柜子里。他意识到自己的理智被酒精麻痹太久，事情开始不可控制，他把自己的注意力总是在房间里跟着亚瑟移动的问题统统归结在酒精上。

天气逐渐冷下来，北欧的冬天来的很早。亚瑟给奥姆添置了很多冬衣，奥姆亚特兰蒂斯人的力量已经被一个封印标记锁在后颈，他现在会像普通人类一样感到寒冷。

这也是奥姆第一次感受到比自己体温更低的环境，他把冰凉的指尖攥在手掌里，仿佛这样就会暖和一些。

刚拉开门，亚瑟就从厨房里探出脑袋，他小臂上的纹身从挽起的袖子边露出来，身上套着让他看起来无比滑稽的粉红色荷叶边围裙，“你又要去湖边吗？”

奥姆垂下视线不去看亚瑟，小声回应，“嗯。”

“等等。”亚瑟放下手里的铲子，他迅速地钻进客厅，很快就拿着厚外套和围巾朝奥姆走过来，不容拒绝地把外套给奥姆穿上。

“你干什么？”奥姆皱紧眉头想要把衣服脱下来，手掌碰到亚瑟小臂的皮肤，奥姆猛地缩回手，亚瑟帮他拉好拉链，似乎并没有注意到奥姆的局促。

他笑起来，把搭在手臂上给奥姆围上，“多穿点，湖边冷，不然会生病……”

奥姆知道亚瑟想说得下一句话是毕竟你现在是个普通人。挥开亚瑟的手，“知道了。”

转身拉开大门，走出去，冷风呼得灌进房间里，明明感觉不到冷意的亚瑟却下意识缩了缩脖子。脸上的笑意褪去，全然没了在奥姆面前那副一直让奥姆嫌弃的傻乎乎的模样。

亚瑟返回厨房，把海鲜食材处理好，炒了一人份的海鲜饭，盛在盘子里，连同在桌上的餐具一齐摆放整齐，这是奥姆一向精致的用餐方式。

亚瑟脱去围裙，穿好外套。从客厅的窗户望出去能看见屋后的湖，亚瑟能清楚地看见奥姆坐在湖边，他以前从不走下栈道，只是远远地坐在栈道最高处看那个湖。

亚瑟知道奥姆在躲开自己，平常他能感觉到奥姆在自己不经意间盯着自己看，但每当亚瑟要看回去时，奥姆却又总是在做着自己手头的事情，就好像一切不过是亚瑟的错觉与臆想。

没了酒精的助力，亚瑟再也没有与奥姆做爱。亚瑟明白奥姆在结束这荒唐的一切，亚瑟本该对此感到庆幸，因为他对奥姆的索求没有任何抵抗能力。亚瑟总是想不明白能拿起三叉戟的自己为什么连自己的弟弟都搞不定。

不过一切都在向他和维科制定的目标前进，奥姆在正常的接纳陆地人，除了中间那段不该发生的插曲，一切顺利，接下来亚瑟只需要等待一个合适的时机完成计划。亚瑟认为自己暂时离开是个更正确的选择，在餐桌上留下一张纸条后，亚瑟悄悄离开了两人同住的小屋。

 

奥姆回到小屋，手指已经完全被寒冷浸透，屋子里没有亚瑟的踪影。奥姆在餐桌上发现了已经凉透的海鲜炒饭和纸条，拿起纸条查看。

“我必须离开一段时间去处理正义联盟的事，如果炒饭已经冷了你就放进微波炉里热一热，我上次教过你怎么用，我相信你不会把厨房炸了。厚衣服在柜子……”

奥姆没有读完纸条就将它揉成一团，被冻到僵硬的指尖使不上力气，纸团蜷得不紧，还能从缝隙间看见纸面上歪歪扭扭的字体，他能想象到亚瑟说出这些话那幅挂着傻乎乎笑容的脸。奥姆直接将纸团丢进垃圾桶，连带着那盘冷掉的炒饭。

奥姆胸口被情绪堵住，他找不到源头，恶狠狠地盯着盘子上残留的米粒，又拿起勺子把仅剩的一点米粒舀起来放进嘴里。

冰凉的米粒尝不出这份海鲜炒饭的味道，奥姆用牙齿紧咬着勺子，凉凉的金属气钻进口腔里，他又有点后悔因为跟亚瑟突然离开的赌气而倒掉炒饭，饥饿感涌上来，奥姆打开冰箱找寻其他食物来填充这份饥饿。

 

亚瑟离开了一个月，没有出现，没有任何消息。奥姆试着让自己不去在意，然而总是下意识的去想亚瑟离开的时间，这让奥姆无比烦躁，发泄地把房间里能踢翻的东西都踹了一遍，然后又因为见不惯房间乱七八糟，不得不又把它们扶起来摆回原状。

初雪只落下薄薄的一层，笼罩在湖泊周围的山巅上。奥姆从窗户看出去的时候屋后通往湖边的栈道上都被雪覆盖浅浅的白色。

奥姆从没见过雪，他念不出这种物体的名字。走出房间，仰起头愣愣地看着铅灰色的天空源源不断的飘落雪片。

雪花落在脸颊上，被体温融化，变成水珠停留在皮肤上，落在嘴唇上的雪花也一同融化。奥姆伸出舌头舔了舔唇，冰凉无味。

如果亚瑟在，他大概会立刻给奥姆讲解这个东西的名字、来历、成因。

奥姆最初见到雪的新奇和愉悦因为联想到亚瑟，迅速褪去，刚刚翘起的嘴角立刻落回原位。

奥姆走出房间的时候忘记带围巾，冷风吹得他缩起脖子，他抬手，摸了摸自己后颈上的封印纹身，他的视线落在远处结了一层薄冰的湖面上。

亚特兰蒂斯的流放犯会被这个纹身监控，活动范围、生存状况、以及是否存活，这些信息都会被传递到亚特兰蒂斯。

奥姆沿着栈道走到湖边，栈道的木头已经被雪水染成深沉的黑褐色，奥姆踩进湖水里，冰凉而刺骨的湖水漫过脚踝。

奥姆的身体因为这份刺激颤抖起来，但他没有停下脚步，除了洗澡，他已经太久没有跟水亲密接触，他几乎要忘记被水流包围的感觉了。

水流在迈出步伐的腿间流动，尽管冰冷，但却极尽温柔地包裹着奥姆。奥姆一直前进，往湖中心走去。

薄薄的冰层已经抵在腰上，水慢慢随着深度增加漫上来，跟随奥姆的步伐一点点的盖过胸口，遮住脖颈上的封印。

因为力量被封印，奥姆甚至连基本的游泳都做不到，他感觉到自己的身体在下沉，水从口腔和鼻子灌进去，不过他已经越来越接近湖心。

 

亚瑟找遍了屋子都没发现奥姆的影子，他本来是想一直躲着奥姆，亦或者换一个人来做奥姆的监护者，但是亚瑟做不到，他做不到把奥姆交付于他人手中。

逃避这件事一个月之后，正义联盟的大量工作和亚特兰蒂斯那些繁琐的礼仪学习以及政务处理，都依然没法把奥姆的身影从亚瑟脑子里挤出去。

亚瑟总是想到奥姆被酒精熏得晕乎乎的躺在他身下叫他名字的样子。

亚瑟为了给两人间找点话题，专门给奥姆带了小美人鱼的影碟，让他看看陆地人对亚特兰蒂斯人和海洋的想象。

而他根本没在屋里发现奥姆，亚瑟困惑地从客厅的窗户看出去，湖边也没有奥姆的身影。

亚瑟突然被湖心水中飘荡的一团雾气一样的东西吸引，金色的雾一般飘在水中，慢慢沉下去。亚瑟想到了奥姆刚来陆地时泡在浴缸里的样子，他的头发飘在水里就像一团朦胧的雾气。

恐惧灌进亚瑟的意识里，他立刻反应过来，疯一样冲出房间。

亚瑟没有走栈道，一阶阶下楼梯太慢，他直接从山坡滑下去，手掌与粗糙的地面摩擦带来的疼痛完全不及心口揪紧的恐惧感来得强烈。

 

奥姆的身体在不断下沉，他在水里睁着眼，能透过水面看见灰色的天空，水面的薄冰把山顶的边缘模糊掉，几乎和天空融为一体。

刨动手臂，想要接近水面，然而无济于事，身体被牵引着往更深的湖水中沉去。

水流疯狂地灌进肺叶里，毒药一般从身体到意识都侵蚀着奥姆。从嘴里吐出的泡泡咕噜噜的朝水面奔去。

奥姆听见入水声，奥姆想大概是自己濒临死亡的错觉。

随后被滚烫的手掌攥住了小臂，拖着他朝水面浮上去。

 

亚瑟把失去意识的奥姆扛到岸边，抬高他的下巴，嘴唇贴上去把空气渡过去，按压胸骨上部，一下又一下传递着亚瑟的恐慌。奥姆躺在那里，没有做出任何反馈。亚瑟心口犹如被掏了个洞，剧烈的疼痛和无措从心脏扩散开，蔓延到他颤抖的指尖。

“操，奥姆！醒过来！奥姆！！！”亚瑟一遍又一遍念叨着奥姆的名字，声音不断拔高，犹如这样就真的能唤醒奥姆。

手上的按压力度减弱，亚瑟紧盯着奥姆闭着的眼睛，希望能看见他身体上的反馈。

睫毛抖落一滴水珠，奥姆偏开头，呕出一口水，被呛住的咳嗽声和水一起冒出来，亚瑟脱力地跌坐在地上。

奥姆苍白的脸因为咳嗽染上一层不正常的红晕，他湿淋淋的瘫在地上，望着铅灰色的天空还没回神。

雪渐渐下大，落在两人身上，奥姆因为寒冷哆嗦了一下，嘴唇冻得乌紫，上下嘴唇止不住的颤抖。

亚瑟突然直起身体，几乎扑到奥姆身上，猛得抓住他的肩膀，他朝还没回过神的奥姆吼道，“你他妈的疯了吗？”

奥姆的眼神慢悠悠地对焦在亚瑟脸上，他声音颤抖的几乎吐不出完整的音节，“亚……亚瑟……”

亚瑟的怒火犹如触碰到带热度的皮肤的雪花，瞬间融化在奥姆的一个词里。他把奥姆拽进怀里紧紧搂住，低声道，“我在。”

亚瑟的力度恨不得将奥姆揉进身体里，他不敢想假如自己今天没有回来的后果，他只能用力地搂住奥姆，以证明奥姆确实存在于他怀中。奥姆的视线越过亚瑟的肩膀落进湖心，然后慢慢抬起手，攀住了亚瑟的背，放任亚瑟用弄疼他的力度搂着他。

 

「下」

 

“先生，你还有什么事情吗？”胖胖的女收银员脸上带着困惑看着奥姆。

奥姆怀里抱着刚刚付了钱的物品，他望着女人的脸，张了张嘴，没有吐出一个词就又立刻闭上嘴，薄薄的嘴唇紧抿着。

女人脸上倒没有表现出不耐烦，她给了他一个微笑，示意了一下他身后还在排队的人，“如果一时间想不起来，您可以在旁边等候一下。”

奥姆才反应到身后还有人在排队等待结账，忙挪开身体让排队的人上前。

“我也经常发生这种状况，突然之间就想不起来自己刚才想要做什么了，很正常，别急，仔细琢磨一下说不定就想起来了。”女人保持着脸上的笑容，一边扫着手头的物件价格，一边对奥姆说道，“这大概是世界上最有趣的侦探游戏了。”她的圆脸配合上她带着自我调侃的笑容，这一切让她看上去和蔼可亲，给了奥姆再一次开口的勇气。

奥姆犹豫了几秒，再一次开口，用着他不太熟练的丹麦语问道，“我看到门口……”他停顿了一下，又继续道，“你们这里缺人吗？我是说……我想找一份……”奥姆斟酌了一下词汇，“工作。”

他从没做过这样的事情——向别人请求帮助。亚特兰蒂斯的生活从未给与他这样的示弱机会。而工作这个词语对于奥姆来说也是陌生的，国王这个头衔曾是他与生俱来的权利与义务，这对奥姆来说算不上一份工作，因为他没有任何选择的权利。

这件事让奥姆紧张得喉咙干涩，也让他在自尊上备受打击，他几乎无法再说出任何一个词语。

“你是说仓库的那份工作？”女人没有在意奥姆的局促，她依然笑着，并为她手头的客人装好了东西。

“是。”奥姆说，“我想是的。”他又强调性得补充道。

女人从收银台下拿出了一个写着暂停服务的立牌，放在桌面上，并说服了后面排队的顾客去另一个收银台结账。她示意奥姆跟着自己。

奥姆跟上她的脚步。

“我带你去见见经理，只需要通过他的面试你就可以拿到这份工作了。”她说。

奥姆没有出声，抱着东西跟在她身后，“你以前有干过这个吗？”她问道。

“没有。”奥姆回答道，他以前所做的，远比这份工作复杂而繁重，他要承载的是一个帝国的重量。

“别担心，这份工作不算太难。”说着，她在经理办公室门口停下，转回身，突然瞧见奥姆怀里还抱着刚才买的东西，她伸出手抱过来，道，“带着这个去面试可不太好，我先帮你拿着，一会儿你搞定了来收银台找我吧。”

奥姆愣了愣，他其实并不太清楚面试是什么，该说些什么话，做什么应对。

“进去吧。”她对他说道。

奥姆在她转身离开前又叫住了她，“我……我该怎么做？”他一边希望她能给他一些引导，一边又抵触着向陆地人求助，矛盾感拔河一般撕扯着奥姆。

她给了他一个笑容，“只要你真心实意的想得到这份工作，表现得你能胜任这份工作，我想经理会考虑你。”

奥姆空悬的心慢慢放稳，连跳动的节奏都慢下来，他回给她一个笑容，“谢谢。”这个词汇轻松地从奥姆口中蹦出来，轻易得连奥姆自己都难以相信他能发出如此标准的读音。

奥姆推开办公室的门走了进去。

 

奥姆得到了这份工作，表现的自信是他的长项，一切远比他想象中来的轻松简单。他把对臣民演讲那套气势拿来对付这个面试竟然相当对经理的胃口。

走出经理办公室，奥姆总算松了口气。他走到刚才的收银台，之前帮助他的女人还在勤勤恳恳地做着自己的工作，她看见奥姆，给了他一个笑容。

奥姆走上前，她从收银台下拿出奥姆的暂时由她保管的物品，递给他，“怎么样？”

“经理让我明天过来。”奥姆接过东西，笑道，获得胜利的快感又一次回到他身体里，他本以为这种真实的存活感已经消亡了，可他们现在真实的存在着，这让他的笑容变得发自内心。

“太好了！好好干。”她笑着，“我叫缇娜·罗宾森。”

“奥姆·马里乌斯。”奥姆与她四目相接，“谢谢你，缇娜。”他又一次吐出了感谢这个词语，轻松而简单。

 

奥姆走出超市，看见了靠在皮卡车车门上的亚瑟，他正看着奥姆，咧嘴笑着朝他招了招手。

奥姆走过去，打开车门把手中的东西安置好，坐进副驾驶，他系好安全带的同时亚瑟也坐进了车里。

“我睡得太沉，甚至没有听见你出门。”亚瑟发动汽车。

“嗯……”奥姆的视线望着前方，他抿了抿唇，“我找了份工作。”他说。

亚瑟惊讶地扭过头看向他，半张嘴，愣了愣，过了好一会儿才开口，“这是个好消息，奥姆。”他说。

奥姆没有回应，只是望着前方绵延的公路，他本以为亚瑟会开口提及上周在湖里发生的事情。但是亚瑟没有，他沉默的开着车，就好像这件事没有发生，也并不会对两人产生任何影响。

亚瑟把奥姆从湖里捞起来，奥姆昏昏沉沉的开始发烧，熬了一个星期才慢慢痊愈，这段时间两人全心对抗感冒高烧的症状，忽略掉一切之外的事物。奥姆也没准备好谈论这个，亚瑟从不开口提及，任由这件事沉默的消失在病症里。

亚瑟伸手拧开了车内的音响，窜出来的并不是之前被奥姆嫌恶的震耳欲聋的摇滚乐，而是曲调柔和钢琴曲。

奥姆有些诧异地扭过头去看亚瑟，亚瑟的目光还放在前方的公路上，没有看向奥姆。

“这不太符合你的风格。”奥姆说。

“这是你的风格。”亚瑟笑起来。

“别说的你很了解的样子，我不认为陆地人的音乐能对我的胃口。”奥姆说道。

“收起你的小偏见，奥姆。”亚瑟说，“古典绝对跟你是一个风格的，沉稳、优雅，虽然你看上去有些古板，但绝对能让人过目不忘。”

奥姆对于亚瑟这突如其来的夸赞愣了愣神，他张了张嘴，想要反驳，又找不出合适的词语，便合上嘴，嘴唇抿在一起。脸上升起来的热度让奥姆有些局促，他垂下视线，盯着自己的膝盖，用手掌抚平大腿上裤子的褶皱。

车里陷入沉默，只有钢琴曲从车载音响里轻快的流泻出来。

两人似乎把湖边的事情已经遗忘，各自退回原本的位置上。这是奥姆希望看到的状况，他突然掉进回忆中的湖心里，冰凉的湖水紧紧地包裹住他，水流从皮肤上滑过，凉意浸进骨头缝里。恐惧和失落感突然又涌上来，奥姆止不住得打了个冷颤。

“很冷吗？”本在专心开车的亚瑟不知道为何注意到了奥姆的不适，迅速打开了车内的暖气。

暖风从扇叶里钻出来，柔和的拍打在奥姆裸露在空气里的手背上。

“我明天早上送你。”亚瑟说。

温暖让奥姆从回忆里抽身，他困惑地扭头看向亚瑟，“什么？”

“你不是要工作吗？”亚瑟也扭过头，朝着奥姆咧开嘴笑起来，“我送你去上班，不然你要走两个半小时才能到镇上，第一天迟到可不是好事。”

奥姆看着亚瑟，没出声。

亚瑟本以为自己会被拒绝。

奥姆开口，“看路。”说完便扭开头看向前方，不再与亚瑟视线接触。

亚瑟却笑得比刚才更加开心，他能感觉到奥姆在一点点转变，他坚硬的外壳已经裂开一丝缝隙，足够亚瑟去窥探更深的内里。

 

 

仓库的工作对于奥姆来说并不算太难，奥姆极强的学习能力用在操控运货车上无比轻松。奥姆往往能准时结束自己的工作内容。不过，对于他来说有一件比工作更棘手的事情，那就是与陆地人的交往与接触。奥姆总是独自一人，他不想也不太愿意主动与陆地人搭话，即使他们是他的同事。

午休时间，奥姆独自一人坐在角落，距离三五成群抱团闲聊的同事们足够远。他只能听见他们窸窸窣窣的聊天声，却听不清具体的聊天内容。这对奥姆是个安全距离，他无意窥探陆地人的谈话内容。

“不去加入他们？”女声从身后传来，奥姆回头，看见了带着笑容的缇娜。

奥姆摇摇头，“这样挺好的。”

缇娜坐在他身旁，“我前天下班看见亚瑟来接你，你们很快就上车了，我都还没来得及跟他打招呼。”她笑着说。

奥姆愣了愣，抓住了她句子里的关键点，“你跟亚瑟认识？”

“我们可是多年的好朋友了。”她说，“这么一算，我认识他都十几年了。”

奥姆看着她，有些惊讶，他仿佛突然之间才发现亚瑟已经在大陆生活了很多年，亚瑟有他自己的生活，他对于奥姆来说完全属于另一个世界。奥姆想象不出亚瑟曾经的故事，他交往过什么样的朋友、每天的生活轨迹又是如何。他苦涩地发觉自己对亚瑟其实一无所知。

他记得亚瑟被绑着跪在亚特兰蒂斯国王大殿前，有表示过他只是为了阻止战争才来到这里。奥姆曾经完全不能理解自己的这个兄弟，好像他所做的一切只是为了制止他攻打陆地，而不是对亚特兰蒂斯的王位有所觊觎。奥姆一直认为亚瑟的行为不符合一个具有继承权的王子的逻辑，没有人会拒绝权力。

他抿了抿唇，看着缇娜，半晌才开口，“他从没跟我讲过……你们是怎么认识的？”

缇娜没有在意奥姆完全是小心翼翼的提问，她放松而真诚地陷入回忆里，“十多年前的事了，那年冬天雪下得特别大，进小镇的路完全被大雪封住了，我儿子发了高烧，我和我丈夫不得不放下工作从哥本哈根赶回来照顾他，他病得太严重，我们本打算把他带去哥本哈根治疗。”

“结果在路上雪崩了，我们的车翻在雪里，我本以为我们死定了，天气太冷了，我丈夫被卡在座位里，又冷又饿，体力也在流失。”她的声音里带上一丝颤抖，奥姆猜想大约是回想到了当时的恐惧感，每当他回想到自己沉进湖里时也会这样。

“当我们以为一切生还的希望都没有的时候，有人掀开了车门。”她继续道，“是亚瑟。不过那时候他可不像现在这个样子，他还没留胡子，看起来完全是个孩子。”

奥姆想象不出亚瑟没有胡子的时候，他见到亚瑟的时候他就是这幅粗糙的模样。而且他那些胡子该死的扎人。奥姆不找边际地想。

缇娜没有注意到奥姆小小的走神，“他把我们从雪里救出来，那时候我丈夫已经昏厥了，雪下得太大，连路都被淹没，完全看不清小镇到底在哪个方向。”

“我当时很绝望，我想我们三个人可能会死在这里，也许我和亚瑟离开还有生还的希望，但是我不能抛下我的丈夫，而我也很虚弱了，我不能背着他走。我恳求亚瑟不要抛下我的丈夫，他没说话，他立刻背起他，还扶着我，带我们回到了小镇。”缇娜说道，眼睛里流露出感激的神色。

“他不可能会把你丈夫留在那里。”奥姆肯定地说道，他不知为何就是知道亚瑟不论有多困难也一定会救他们。

缇娜咯咯笑起来，她附和了奥姆的话，“没错，虽然我完全不知道他是如何做到的，他看起来还是个孩子。”她像是突然想起了什么，“他确实还是个孩子。”她又强调了一遍这句话，随后才补充了她如此笃定的理由，“当我劫后逢生和我儿子拥抱的时候，他看上去很失落但又很羡慕，我在这方面情绪上可不会看错，我给了他一个拥抱，我想他需要这个。”

奥姆怎么也不会想到这件事，他从未想过亚特兰娜缺席亚瑟人生的影响。他只是单方面的责怪怨恨亚瑟的存在，是他让他失去了母亲。但他此时意识到，某种程度上自己远比亚瑟幸运，亚特兰娜陪伴他度过了童年，她总会给他讲那些关于古亚特兰蒂斯的传说故事。

奥姆垂下眼帘，盯着自己的脚尖，他没由来的失落起来。

缇娜敏锐地注意到了奥姆情绪的变化，她拍了拍奥姆的手背，“你还好吗，奥姆？”

奥姆抬起头，把眼睛里的情绪敛去，“我没事。”他停顿了一下，“只是他从来没有跟我讲过这些。”亚瑟不会跟他交流这些，他总是在说一些趣事，好像这样能让奥姆更加喜欢陆地一般。

“他也许只是不想你知道糟糕的事情。”缇娜说，“他一定经历过不太好的事情，我抱他的时候他僵硬的像个冰雕。”

缇娜也许并不知道亚瑟经历的糟糕的事情到底是什么，但是奥姆很清楚。那个时候一定是亚瑟知道亚特兰娜被处决了的时间。

他一定很痛苦。奥姆想。他一定跟自己一样痛苦。

“后来呢？”奥姆问。

“他回抱了我，他哭了，不过没有没出声，只是把我肩头的衣服都哭湿了。我们猜他那段时间一定过的很糟糕，也许是跟父母闹矛盾了吧，不过他看起来是个好孩子。”缇娜说。

奥姆没有出声，他只是沉默地听下去。

“雪太大，完全封了路，我们就留他住下，后来超市里的东西都抢空了，而且我们和外界失联，没有食物没有水，小镇的人都完全不知道能不能熬过这个冬天。”缇娜继续说道，“有天早上，亚瑟带了很多鱼回来，没人知道他怎么抓到它们的，不过这救了整个小镇。”

“所以后来他在这里定居了。”奥姆开口，他不敢让缇娜细想这件事，他担心亚瑟的真实身份会被发现，他有些匆忙的转移话题。

缇娜似乎也并未在意这件事，“是啊，这时间过的真快，都这么多年了。说真的，我现在还是不能适应亚瑟的那些胡子，他完全变样了。”她有些俏皮地做了个鬼脸，“可别告诉亚瑟这个，不然他肯定会笑我这些年胖了多少。”

奥姆回应了她一个笑容，“我会保密。”

“约定好了，可不准泄密。”缇娜站起身，“得开工了，能帮我告诉亚瑟一件事吗？”

“什么？”

她突然板起脸，“如果他再不来我家吃晚饭，他就不用来了。”

奥姆看着这个和蔼的胖胖的女人突如其来的一脸严肃，他却笑起来，他知道她在开玩笑，他曾经也总是和维科这样说些玩笑话，亲密的人往往会这样。

“我会转达他的。”奥姆说。

缇娜走了两步，还未走远，奥姆再一次开口，叫住了缇娜，“谢谢你，缇娜。”

“什么？”这次轮到缇娜困惑，她有些茫然地朝奥姆眨了眨眼睛。

“谢谢你帮了他。”奥姆说。

缇娜微笑起来，她笑起来总是带着让人想要亲近的力量，“他也帮助了我，而且他是个应该获得爱的人。”

奥姆低不可闻的嗯了一声，他不确定缇娜是否听见了自己的这声回应。但他的心里肯定了缇娜的话。

 

奥姆的工作内容从仓库拓展到摆放货架，这倒是他擅长的部分——他购置回家的东西也往往会被他分门别类的摆放进柜子里，他还把亚瑟那个乱七八糟毫无逻辑顺序可言的书架按照字母排序重新摆放了一遍。精益求精的旧习惯让他忍不住得去追寻规整的生活方式。

当奥姆将啤酒按照品牌摆放上货架的时候，突然感觉到有人在拽自己的衣角，他低下头，发现了一张熟悉的面孔——是西耶。那个红头发小女孩，他来到陆地上见到的第一个陆地人。

她脸上的小雀斑还是熟悉的分布方式，连她脸上雀跃的笑容都与奥姆几个月前记忆中的如出一辙。

“奥姆！”她开心地攥着奥姆的衣角。

“好久不见。”奥姆现在已经善于向陆地人展示笑容，他觉得也许是受了缇娜的影响，毕竟她脸上总是挂着笑容。

“你在这里工作吗？”西耶打量着奥姆身上的工作服，显得很惊讶。

“是的。”奥姆朝她展示了一下手中的啤酒。

“哇哦……”西耶眨了眨眼睛，“你可以帮我拿两听嘉士伯吗？”她的视线从奥姆身上转移到货架最高处的啤酒上。

“你还没到饮酒的年纪。”奥姆说。

“我帮我爸爸买！如果我来拿，可以控制他的酒精摄入，不然他总是会拿很多。”西耶解释道，她的目光看向奥姆身后，奥姆转过头看过去，发现一个皮肤黝黑的男人推着手推车站在货架那端等待着西耶。

他的视线和奥姆的对上，他给了奥姆一个笑容，奥姆下意识的回应了他一个。

奥姆伸手拿下两罐啤酒递给西耶，西耶接过，犹豫了一下，“可以再帮我拿一听吗？”她把啤酒抱在怀里，“他很久没回来了，也许该奖励他一下。”

“那一定是条很长的航线吧。”奥姆说着，拿下一听，递给西耶。

西耶惊讶地睁大眼睛，“你怎么知道？”

奥姆抿嘴笑着，不告诉西耶自己是如何发现她父亲在海上工作的。

“别让他等太久。”奥姆说。

奥姆看着西耶，犹豫了片刻，再一次开口，“西耶。”

西耶困惑地看着奥姆，等待他下一句话。

“你放学后……一般有时间吗？”奥姆小心翼翼地开口，“我想我需要一个丹麦语老师……但我不认识其他人了。”他说。

西耶笑起来，“如果我能帮助你，我很乐意！”

“谢谢。”奥姆说。

“可我没有你的电话号码。”西耶仰着脸看向奥姆。

“我……我没有手机。”奥姆愣了一下，他见识过这种人类的智能工具，但是从未使用过，在亚特兰蒂斯，他们更喜欢利用鱼类来做信使传递消息。奥姆有见到亚瑟用过，用来联系他的那些超级伙伴，正义联盟的同事们。

奥姆并没有什么人需要联系，他也没考虑过自己有一天会使用这种东西。

“我周二周三都不用值班，如果你有空，我可以七点钟到你家见面。”奥姆说。

她思索了一下，一只手完全抱稳怀里的啤酒，伸出另一只手，小拇指勾上奥姆的小拇指，这个动作让奥姆僵直身体，反应过来后又迅速放松下来，他低着头看着西耶，不太理解她动作的含义。

西耶笑眯眯地晃了晃奥姆的手，“那拉钩，失约的人会变小狗。”

奥姆虽然不理解西耶口中的小狗是指什么，听起来似乎是种动物，他还是学着西耶的样子晃了晃手指。小狗也许和鳕鱼差不多吧。奥姆猜想。

 

奥姆很快就见识到了什么是小狗。

当他走进西耶家的客厅时，一团毛茸茸的东西扑上来，蹭在他的腿边。几乎吓得奥姆连连后退两步。

“杰森！”西耶叫起来。

那团毛茸茸的家伙听见了西耶的声音，转头又扑向西耶。

“我爸爸答应我如果我化学拿了A+，他就准我养狗。”西耶伸手揉了揉叫做杰森的狗崽的脑袋。

杰森仿佛听懂了这句话，摇着尾巴汪了一声回应她。

这让奥姆想起了自己的那只沧龙。那是他获得格斗冠军后，他父亲作为礼物赠送给他的坐骑。它陪伴了奥姆很多年，奥姆在和亚瑟结束那场战斗后再也没有见过它，他希望它还好好的。

“是德国牧羊犬。他们看上去凶巴巴的，但其实是很温柔的孩子。”西耶捏了捏杰森的大耳朵。

奥姆盯着那只叫杰森的德国牧羊犬，莫名其妙的联想到了亚瑟。凶巴巴的外表，但其实是个温柔的人。奥姆摇了摇头，把自己的想象赶出脑子。

他希望寻求西耶的帮助，主要目的其实是为了减少和亚瑟的接触。白天的工作可以缩短他和亚瑟在房间里独处的时间，亚瑟似乎白天也可以更专注的忙于正义联盟的工作。奥姆有时会在午间新闻上看到关于他的报道，“海王在大西洋从海盗手中拯救一搜渔船”这种听起来无聊又没什么难度的任务。

但是晚上两人总是被困在房间里一样。亚瑟没有什么异常，但是奥姆总是对此感到局促，因为亚瑟会吸走他全部的注意力。奥姆厌恶这种感觉，同时也恐惧自己不可控制的情感。他从被培养成继承人开始，他就明白，当好一个国王，就必须学会控制自己的情绪。

西耶非常认真的对待奥姆学习语言的事情，她甚至备课了，虽然她并非一个专业的老师，许多事情还很生涩。她和维科相比是完全不一样的老师，但是却能让奥姆感到放松和兴趣。

一切都很顺利，除了那只叫杰森的狗，过于的喜欢向奥姆表达自己对奥姆的喜爱，又叫又跳，为了吸引奥姆的注意力，甚至直接把脑袋放在奥姆的大腿上，摆出一副可怜巴巴的模样。

最后西耶不得不把它关进另一个房间里才得以让课程继续。

在奥姆离开前杰森重新获得了自由，它仍旧没忘记在奥姆离开前留给他一裤腿的狗毛作为纪念品。

 

奥姆坐进副驾驶，系上安全带，被突然支到眼前的红色吓得愣了一下。他困惑地看向亚瑟。

亚瑟晃了晃手里包装好的红色玫瑰花，笑着解释道，“送给你。”

“为什么？”奥姆皱起眉头，没有伸手去接。

“西耶他们刚才在超市门口义卖，卖得的钱会捐给镇上的流浪动物收容所。”亚瑟咧着嘴，笑得一脸真诚，“我得帮她的忙，而且这也算是做件好事了，帮助那些流浪动物。”

奥姆松开眉头，盯着亚瑟看了几秒，扬了扬一边的眉毛，脸上明确得写着怀疑。

亚瑟还执着地举着玫瑰花。

奥姆摸出手机，熟练地打开屏幕操作起来。这让亚瑟愣了愣，“你……买了部手机？”

奥姆用余光看了他一眼，“没错。”仿佛无法忍受亚瑟一脸呆愣的表情，并且用眼神质问亚瑟对这件事是否是有什么意见。

“你最近可真是让我觉得惊喜连连，奥姆。”亚瑟笑着，仍旧没有放弃让奥姆收下他的花，他的手臂还支棱在奥姆面前。

奥姆没有回应他，只是专注的敲着屏幕。他没有告诉亚瑟，他现在甚至拥有一个社交账号。

“你在做什么？”亚瑟努力控制自己的视线不去看奥姆屏幕上的内容，尽管他确实对此非常好奇，但他会绝对尊重他。

“问问西耶你说的是不是实话。”奥姆低着头看屏幕，回答他。

“嘿！你对我这点信任都没有吗？我完全没必要骗你！”亚瑟不满地叫嚷起来。

奥姆抬起头，其实他只是在和西耶确认下一次课程的时间，他看着亚瑟一副急于证明自己的样子，忍不住翘起嘴角，“只是个玩笑。”奥姆说。

“你竟然会开玩笑？！这大概是最大的惊喜了。”亚瑟看起来比刚才奥姆掏出手机时还惊讶，但他没有再继续等待奥姆被动的接受那朵花，而是径直把花塞进奥姆手里。

亚瑟发动汽车，把自己的精力都转到驾驶上，同时也是不给奥姆任何拒绝的机会。

奥姆收起手机，低下头看着手里的花，指腹摩挲着已经去除花刺的茎干。他知道红玫瑰的花语含义，可他想不明白亚瑟送他花的意义。

汽车行驶出小镇，开上沿海公路。冬日的路面结了冰，亚瑟开的很慢，他伸手把车内的暖气又调高了些，好让已经失去亚特兰蒂斯人御寒能力的奥姆感到更加舒适。

“人类总是很有想象力的生物。”亚瑟突然开口。

奥姆困惑地看向他。

“你没听过小美人鱼的故事吗？”亚瑟的目光看着前方的道路，“那些人类关于海底居民的想象。”

“他们至少对了一点，美人鱼跟渔夫国那些懦夫确实长得很像。”奥姆说，对此并不持赞美态度。

“我们现在可是在童话国度丹麦，浪漫点，奥姆。”亚瑟道。

“她的愚蠢和不理智才导致了那样结果，这也是和渔夫国的人如出一辙，只有他们那种向往虚无的浪漫和诗意的人才做的出为爱献身的事。”奥姆从鼻腔里喷出不屑的声音。

“爱并没有你想的那么糟糕，奥姆。”亚瑟认真地看了一眼奥姆，“爱能让人变得强大，因为你有想要保护的人和事。”亚瑟看着奥姆的眼神就如同他所讨论的这个人就是奥姆，奥姆移开视线，手心冒出汗水，脸上也升起热度。他想一定是暖气开得太足了，他把车窗摇下一条缝隙，让带着湿气和凉意的海风吹进车里，驱散他身上的燥热。

“他们也会变成你的弱点。”奥姆说。

“没有人是无懈可击的。”亚瑟道。

“你的弱点就是泛滥的毫无作用的爱，我早该看穿这点。”奥姆半是自我埋怨地出声，像在责怪自己为何没有早点发掘出亚瑟的这个弱点，并将他一举击溃，这样也不至于落得如今的下场。

“你当然知道我父亲是我的弱点，但你不会这么做，你不会拿他来威胁我。”亚瑟笑起来，他脸上的自信就好像他已经足够了解奥姆了一般。

“我当时不过是尚未抽出时间处理你，你并不是一个必须铲除的威胁。”尽管奥姆嘴硬，但他对自己的心软的结局一清二楚。即使他曾经一直怨憎亚瑟的存在害他失去母亲，他却确实从未想过要亚瑟死——直到亚瑟和湄拉欺骗背叛了他。他曾经给过他选择的机会，而他和湄拉叛逃，那坠入岩浆的飞船连带着奥姆的心绪一同融化掉。他有为此痛苦，他毕竟是他的兄长，而湄拉毕竟是他从小到大的伙伴。但他的痛心得到的不过是死亡骗局。

“我不知道你们如何谈论母亲与我父亲的故事。”亚瑟开口，他谈及母亲这个词语，遥远的像个陌生的词汇，其实他早已经对她记忆模糊，亚特兰娜与亚瑟相处的时光远不如她与奥姆相处的时间。

在亚瑟记忆里她早已经模糊成执念的影子，在他发现她还活着之前，他甚至早已经忘记了亚特兰娜的样貌，全靠一张全家福合照维持她的模样。而一切他对她的情感，也只不过是亚瑟单方面塑造出来的。

奥姆没有回答他，在亚特兰蒂斯，这是个禁忌的话题，一旦提及，总是伴随着暴力与争吵，还有处决。

背叛——奥姆痛恨背叛的源头都是来源于她。她背叛了亚特兰蒂斯、背叛了她的丈夫、也背叛了她的儿子。

亚瑟继续开口道，“他们只不过像普通人一样相爱了。”

奥姆抿了抿唇，他不喜欢这个话题，他的内心涌上来的是嫉妒。他曾经一直以为他的父母是相爱的，只是有皇家礼仪的束缚才让他们表现的疏离。直到处决的那一天，他才知道，他们从未相爱过。

这都让奥姆无法理解爱的形式，这种虚无缥缈的东西，比起利益来说，仿佛不存在。

“是她请求我。”亚瑟再一次开口打破沉默，“她请求我一定要让你活下来。”

亚瑟扭头看向奥姆，“她很爱你，她不顾一切得恳求我保护你，她不是以我的母亲的身份向我施压，而是以你的母亲的身份，请求我帮助你。”

奥姆从没想过质疑亚特兰娜对自己的爱，就像他无比清楚自己也同样深爱着她。

“你知道她为什么能在海沟国活下来吗？”亚瑟问。

奥姆依旧保持着沉默，他垂下眼帘，不去看亚瑟。

“因为她还想见到你，见到我，见到我父亲。”亚瑟说，“是爱的力量鼓励她活下来。”

“而我现在在这里，并不是因为她的请求，只是因为我想这么做，我想要保护你。”亚瑟把目光重新放到路面上。

奥姆回忆起亚特兰娜被处死那天，他得知自己有个兄弟，生活在陆地上。他恨那个兄弟让他失去了母亲，但也有一部分情绪期许着能与他见面。他想过偷偷浮上海面去见见这个哥哥，但他的身份不允许他这样莽撞行事，他的父亲认为亚特兰娜的行为是对亚特兰蒂斯的背叛，而她和陆地人的私生子是孽种，所以奥姆也必须只能表达出恨意，这才符合他父亲的期望。

在他得知自己最信任的谋臣早已经与自己的哥哥勾结时，除了愤怒，更多的是嫉妒，他嫉妒维科比自己更早得了解到他的兄弟。

亚瑟打开收音机，新闻报道充满着车内的空间，把两人之间尴尬的沉默挤走。奥姆低着头，攥紧手中的花枝，盯着层层叠叠的玫瑰花瓣出神。

 

奥姆霸占着亚瑟最爱的摇椅，腿上盖着毯子，低头摆弄社交网络——今天是他难得的休息日。

他在推特上搜索了一下海王这个关键词。他在心里说服自己只是需要了解自己的兄弟平常都在做些什么。

弹出来的除了各种关于亚瑟又救了多少人的新闻，还有许多被救的人和亚瑟的合影。奥姆盯着亚瑟和一个年轻女孩的合影，女孩的手已经毫不掩饰的贴在亚瑟穿着制服的胸肌上了，而亚瑟依旧笑得一脸开心。奥姆撇了撇嘴，没有点小红心，而是直接划了过去。

亚瑟抱着新劈的柴走进屋里，把新柴添进壁炉。火噼里啪啦得烧起来，让整个屋子更加温暖。

亚瑟拿起奥姆的外套走到他面前，把外套丢在奥姆腿上，“把衣服穿上，我们要出门。”

奥姆立刻把屏幕熄灭，防止亚瑟注意到自己查看的内容，他抬起头看向亚瑟，“我今天没有出门计划。”干脆了当的拒绝了亚瑟，顺便还反问道，“你就没有什么别的事要做吗？比如救救树上的小猫，大英雄。”

“我可不会做那种事，那是超人才会做的事情。”亚瑟说，“湖上结冰了，我试过了，冰层厚度足够，我们可以去滑冰。”

“滑冰？”奥姆茫然的眨了眨眼睛，他只在海里跑过马拉松，从来没了解过滑冰这项运动。

“我保证会很有趣。”亚瑟笑着说。

 

奥姆觉得自己一定是鬼迷心窍了才会答应亚瑟的提议。虽然主要原因还是他自己的好奇心——他想见识一下滑冰究竟是什么。

但这个决定糟糕透了，虽然雪停了，但天气依然冷得彻骨。奥姆冻得鼻尖发红，往围巾里缩了缩脖子，坐在码头上，脚上穿着亚瑟帮助他穿上的滑冰鞋，脚下是已经结了厚厚冰层的湖面。

他恶狠狠地瞪着不远处在冰上行动自如的亚瑟，这绝对是个错误决定。奥姆想。

“快过来，奥姆，我教你怎么滑。”亚瑟又露出了他那个在奥姆眼里愚蠢透顶的招牌笑容，还朝奥姆招了招手。

奥姆倔强地坐在码头上，没有要起身的意思。

奥姆不想在亚瑟面前表现的蠢笨，而他对滑冰这项运动一窍不懂。如果他试图起身站在冰面上，他就会像一只初生的小鹿一样颤颤巍巍失去控制四肢的能力。

亚瑟灵巧地滑到奥姆面前，他没有像奥姆那样戴手套防止冷空气的入侵，他双手暴露在空气里也没有丝毫影响，亚瑟伸出两只手，做出邀请的姿态摆在奥姆面前，“来吧，奥姆，试一试。”

“太冷了，我想回屋子里去。”奥姆抱怨道。

“试一试，如果不成功我们就回去。”亚瑟坚持道，“这会很有意思。”

奥姆垂下视线，落在亚瑟摊开的手掌上，他能够清楚地看见他掌心的纹路。奥姆犹豫再三，为了防止狼狈跌倒的状况出现，还是伸出手握住了亚瑟的手。

即使隔着手套奥姆也能感觉到从亚瑟手掌传递过来的热度。奥姆想不明白亚瑟到底为什么能像个火炉一样源源不断的散发热量，也许太阳也就如此。奥姆抿了抿唇，他的目光刚好落在亚瑟的嘴唇上，奥姆忙不迭地移开视线。

“你要左脚和右脚分开，先出左脚，再出右脚。”亚瑟紧握着奥姆的手，让自己成为一个支撑点。

奥姆低着头，盯着脚背，按照亚瑟的指导移动，脑子里这么想但是身体实践起来却比奥姆想象的要难很多。

亚瑟退一步，奥姆就往前挪一步，冰刀在冰面上划出的痕迹乱糟糟的毫无头绪的纠缠在一起，分不清哪一道是谁滑出来的。

奥姆逐渐抓住窍门，双脚配合的越来越有节奏感，亚瑟注意到了这点，他慢慢松开手，迅速退远几米。

奥姆在亚瑟松手的一瞬间僵在了原地，又恢复了最初学步的局促状态，仿佛刚刚学会的节奏感随着亚瑟的退开一同消失了，他手还伸在半空中，想要去抓住亚瑟这个支撑点。

亚瑟站在几米之外看着他，“滑过来，奥姆。”

奥姆僵直得站着，他张了张嘴，似乎想说他做不到。但他从来不会说自己做不到，因为他父亲不愿意也不允许奥姆表现出任何懦弱。

奥姆放下僵在空中的手臂，抿紧嘴唇，和亚瑟对视。

“你可以做到。”亚瑟笑着说，“就像刚才那样，先出左脚，再出右脚。”

滑动左脚，冰刀在冰面上擦出一条痕迹，右脚随即跟上。

奥姆在缩短与亚瑟的距离，当他即将到达亚瑟设定的距离时亚瑟却又后退了几米。奥姆没有停下，他继续向前滑，逼近亚瑟，他逐渐找到自己的节奏。

亚瑟还在继续后退，而奥姆在冰面上滑动的越来越灵巧，两人保持着两米的距离，奥姆加快速度想要追赶上亚瑟。亚瑟却没有继续后退，他直接停在原地，脸上带着笑。

奥姆还未掌握停下的技能，直接和亚瑟撞了个满怀。亚瑟伸手揽住奥姆的腰防止他失去平衡，他低头，笑容里带着点得意的神情，“你看，我就说你可以做到吧。”

两人贴的极近，亚瑟滚烫的呼吸吹在奥姆脸颊上，奥姆脸上升上热度，他猛得挣扎起来，要挣开亚瑟的手臂。

他动作幅度太大，两人统统失去平衡跌坐在冰面上。亚瑟茫然地看着奥姆，没搞清楚到底发生了什么。

奥姆不去看亚瑟，爬起来，慢悠悠滑向码头，“我累了，歇会儿。”

奥姆滑回码头坐下，亚瑟没有跟上，而是往湖中央的方向滑过去。

奥姆就远远坐在码头上看亚瑟在湖面上一通乱滑。

亚瑟突然停下来，朝奥姆喊，叫着奥姆过去瞧瞧。

奥姆本来打算对亚瑟置之不理，不过还是耐不住亚瑟一直不停得嚎自己的名字，起身滑到亚瑟面前。

“看！”亚瑟一副邀功的姿态向奥姆展示冰面上自己的杰作——他在冰面上用冰刀画了各种各样的鱼，就好像它们徜徉在这片冰海上，就如同奥姆正像曾经那样飘在水中，周围环绕着海洋居民。

奥姆努力想抑制住自己上翘的嘴角，他绷着嘴唇，盯着冰面上的一条鲸鱼，最后还是噗得一声笑出来，“鲸鱼不会生活在湖里，这里装不下。”

“这是只鲸鱼宝宝。”亚瑟说。

铅灰色的天空又飘下雪片，落在奥姆金色的头发上，他已经许久没理发，头发长过肩膀，发尾微卷着。雪花太细小，亚瑟想要伸手拂去奥姆头顶的雪时，它们已经融化。

“又下雪了，我们回去吧。”亚瑟对还在打量冰面上的鱼们的奥姆说。

“嗯。”奥姆应声，却没挪动身体。

亚瑟先一步滑向湖边，等他到达码头，回过头发现奥姆还站在原地。

“奥姆？”

奥姆听到亚瑟的声音才回头，他把手揣进衣带里，滑向亚瑟。

“你很喜欢的话明天我们还可以出来。”亚瑟说。

“我明天要上班。”奥姆的话相当于拒绝了亚瑟的提议。

亚瑟挠了挠头，“我忘记了。”他声音低下来，有些失落，他竟然忘记了奥姆现在在全身心投入的那份工作。

“也许改天吧。”奥姆又说道。

亚瑟立刻笑起来。

果然和杰森一模一样。奥姆看着亚瑟堆着笑的脸，想到了西耶家的那只德国牧羊犬。

 

奥姆在晚餐的时候手机收到了一条提示，西耶给他的新动态点了赞。

点进去查看，原文是下午亚瑟画的冰面鱼群的照片，配字是：某个家伙的杰作，这蠢透了。但不可否认很有意思，除了湖里根本装不下鲸鱼。

“你最近真忙。”亚瑟瞧了一眼盯着手机屏幕笑出来的奥姆，道。

奥姆抬头看了一眼亚瑟，毫不吝啬的把自己的好心情的笑容分给亚瑟一份，倒也没否认亚瑟的话。

亚瑟盯着奥姆的笑脸，有点出神，他控制住自己脑子里那股想要把奥姆摁在餐桌上亲吻的冲动，低头继续吃自己的牛排。

 

“别紧张，西耶会喜欢你的礼物的。”亚瑟和奥姆一同站在西耶家家门口，他们刚刚按下门铃，等待着里面的回应。

两人被邀请与西耶一家共度平安夜。奥姆从来没参加过这样的聚会，对于圣诞节的了解全部来自于书籍和电视，他知道圣诞节对人类的重要性，他不希望在这样的日子里出什么纰漏，奥姆觉得这比他登基日的第一场全民演讲还要让人紧张。

但是口头上奥姆绝不会示弱，他扭头看了亚瑟一眼，对此矢口否认，“我没有。”他说。

亚瑟耸耸肩，没打算戳破奥姆已经把礼物盒子外层的包装纸攥起皱褶的事实。

很快有人开了门，是西耶，她身后还跟着杰森。

杰森一见到奥姆，立刻扑上来，围着奥姆腿边团团转。亚瑟见状嫌弃地撇了撇嘴，对西耶道，“我有时候真的怀疑，杰森到底是你的狗还是奥姆的。”

西耶笑起来，“杰森最喜欢奥姆，我嫉妒死了，但完全没办法。”

三人一狗进了屋，奥姆不久前已经和西耶的父母见过面了，在西耶教授语言课程时。

她的父亲长年出海在外，晒得黝黑，此时他正从凳子上爬下来，他刚刚又为圣诞树添了一份装饰。

西耶的父亲道森见到亚瑟，脸上无法抑制笑容，他走过来，与亚瑟拥抱。

“好久不见，亚瑟。”他用力抱了抱亚瑟，才松开手。

“好久不见。”亚瑟也笑起来，他与道森分开，转头准备向道森介绍奥姆，“这是我弟弟……”

“我们已经见过了，西耶的语言课程我可是助教。”道森说。

奥姆给了道森一个笑容，随后把自己给西耶准备的那份礼物放在了圣诞树下的礼物堆里。

厨房里传来了西耶的母亲玛丽的召唤声，“开饭了！”

加上西耶从哥本哈根赶回来过节的哥哥，六个人在一张小长方桌上吃饭显得格外拥挤。

奥姆坐在亚瑟身边，膝盖几乎和亚瑟的碰在一起。这是奥姆第一次体会如此拥挤的餐桌，他在亚特兰蒂斯的节日家宴，也不过是他与父亲母亲，坐在长得几乎看不清对方面孔的餐桌上吃饭。除了刀叉和盘子碰撞的冰冷的声音，什么都没有。他们从不在用餐时交谈，这是所谓的礼仪。

而这间小小的餐厅，暖烘烘的，充满了食物诱人的味道，西耶和玛丽还在讨论着如何才能把新做好的那盘菜塞上桌，而亚瑟在和道森叙旧，西耶的哥哥史蒂夫很快加入了他们的话题。

没有上桌资格的杰森蹲坐在奥姆身边，颇有点可怜巴巴地仰着头渴求奥姆的爱抚。

奥姆嘴角扬起一抹笑，他伸手揉了揉杰森毛茸茸的脑袋。

玛丽把各类菜都努力的往奥姆面前摆，“你一定要尝尝这个，奥姆。”她笑着说。

这是奥姆从未在亚特兰娜脸上看见的笑容，温柔而热烈的笑容。亚特兰娜也是温柔的，但她的温柔总是带着克制，尚未懂事时奥姆还会赖在母亲怀里撒娇，但随着年龄增长，奥姆也变得克制，仿佛理智才是最重要的，而不是爱。

奥姆把每一样玛丽希望他尝试的菜色都尝了一遍，并且发自内心的赞赏，这哄得玛丽很开心，咯咯笑个不停。

奥姆用余光去看身旁的亚瑟，他正抱怨着道森，“每次把你们从海里捞起来总会害我错过啤酒打折。”他的抱怨听起来更像是个玩笑。

奥姆却对此感到惊讶，亚瑟的话似乎已经默认了整个餐桌的人都知道他海王的身份。他的目光扫过每个人的脸试图求证这件事，随后发现他们对此已经习以为常，没有人提出异议，仿佛他们也并不在乎亚瑟是不是人类。

“我可没少请你喝酒，亚瑟。”道森说，“你上次喝空了我冰箱里所有的存货，而你甚至根本没醉。”

“感谢亚瑟喝掉了你的酒，这让你没敢再往冰箱里存那么多酒了，爸爸。”西耶出声道。

“我现在只敢放两三瓶，这样可以防止有人觊觎我的冰箱。”道森说。

大家笑起来，奥姆跟着翘起嘴角，但身体却紧张的绷着。亚瑟的膝盖和他的靠在一起，奥姆奇怪地看了亚瑟一眼，发现亚瑟也正看着自己。

“怎么了？”亚瑟发觉了奥姆有些忧心，低声问。

“没事。”奥姆摇了摇头。

对于陆地人来说，他们应该是怪物一般的存在，就像网络上那些反超人联盟想要把超人这个外星人赶出地球一样。隐藏身份才是明智的选择。

“不是所有人都那么想。”亚瑟仿佛看穿了奥姆所想，他朝奥姆眨了眨眼睛，示意他放心。

奥姆的目光落在带着笑容的玛丽和西耶身上，再扫过道森和史蒂夫，他知道他们是可以信任的。他慢慢放松下来，本来紧绷的腿自然的和亚瑟的膝盖靠在一起。

 

拆礼物的环节，西耶拿出那对贝壳发夹的时候，她立刻把它们别在自己的红头发上，她给了奥姆一个拥抱，这一次奥姆没有像第一次与西耶见面时那样僵硬，他笑着伸手回抱了一下她。

奥姆和亚瑟都收到了西耶的礼物，一人一个他们模样的布娃娃，是西耶手工做的。

一股热流淌过心口，奥姆手指摩擦过布娃娃脸颊上充当红晕的布料，笑起来，他抬起头看向西耶，“谢谢你，西耶，这很棒。”

奥姆再看向站在一旁拿着另一个娃娃的亚瑟，亚瑟眼睛里都是笑意，他朝奥姆晃了晃自己手里的娃娃，那个娃娃甚至有布条做的络腮胡，和亚瑟一模一样。

奥姆的笑容扩大，握紧了手中的布娃娃。这是他在陆地上过的第一个节日，却比他在亚特兰蒂斯参加过的任何一个盛大的节日还要让人愉悦。

 

回到家里，奥姆做的第一件事就是把西耶送的布娃娃放在壁炉上，这是客厅里最显眼的地方，能够随时看见。

亚瑟把自己模样的那个摆在奥姆娃娃旁边，让两个布娃娃依靠在一起。奥姆扭头看着他，“你就不能找个别的地方摆你的娃娃吗？”

亚瑟咧嘴笑着，“我得保护你，当然要在你附近才行。”

“我根本不需要你的保护。”奥姆冷哼一声，报复性得用手指戳了一下亚瑟娃娃的脸颊，把它推翻。

亚瑟毫不在意奥姆这种幼稚的行为，伸手把它又扶起来。

扶好娃娃，亚瑟转而向壁炉里添了新柴，奄奄一息的火苗很快重新燃烧起来，本来冰冷的房间慢慢回温。壁炉旁边的小圣诞树是亚瑟从森林里搬回来的，他认为这样才有足够的圣诞氛围。壁炉里燃烧的火光映照在圣诞树顶端挂着的金色星星上，泛出亮晶晶的光泽。

亚瑟和奥姆站在壁炉前，奥姆没有再去管亚瑟的布娃娃有没有靠在自己的布娃娃身上。他仰着头，看向壁炉上方的墙面。

亚瑟伸了个懒腰准备扭身走开，“你要先用浴室吗？”

奥姆突然伸手抓住了他的胳膊，亚瑟困惑地转头看着他。

“槲寄生。”奥姆说。

亚瑟顺着看过去，发现了自己下午装扮房间时挂在壁炉上方的槲寄生花环。

亚瑟哽了一下，他喉咙的肌肉紧张地挤压着他的句子，“那只是个装饰物。”他说。

而奥姆并没有松开手，他的脸上泛着红色。亚瑟猜想大概是离壁炉里的火焰太近，皮肤被烤热了。

“我知道陆地人的规矩，亚瑟。”奥姆脸上带上笑容，让亚瑟想起他喝醉的模样。但他是清醒的，他们没有在晚餐的时候摄入酒精，尽管他清醒时很少叫亚瑟的名字，这个认知也足够让亚瑟感到喘不上气，也让他心底那些隐秘的欲望噗噜噗噜像水中升起的气泡，冒出头来。

亚瑟想要这个的吻。不过现在并不是一个绝佳的时机，他会找到更好的时机拿到奥姆的吻。亚瑟绝不会忘记湖里发生的事，他害怕奥姆只是被充满爱意的家庭聚会冲昏头脑的一时兴起，害怕由于身份伦理的禁锢让湖里的事情再次发生。亚瑟知道自己不能失去他。

“你不必……”

亚瑟的话被带着凉意的柔软的嘴唇堵了回去，奥姆的嘴唇上仿佛还沾着屋外带来的雪花，鼻尖相抵，亚瑟闻到他身上的气味，像雪松，冷冽的钻进鼻腔里。

只是一个嘴唇相贴的吻，但两人谁也没有闭上眼，这让整件事都变得怪异起来。

亚瑟僵硬地站着，奥姆压迫着向他靠近，迈出一步，膝盖与亚瑟的相撞，亚瑟忙后退一步。

他们的嘴唇依旧紧紧贴在一起，奥姆的嘴唇有了热度，是亚瑟传递给他的。

奥姆再一次迈出步伐，亚瑟后退，一场有节奏的舞步一般的博弈。

亚瑟最终坐倒在沙发上，奥姆顺势骑坐在他的膝盖上，他带着冬天气息的嘴唇慢慢退开，奥姆低着头看着亚瑟。

亚瑟嘴唇微微张开，他想说些什么，他仰着脸看着奥姆，奥姆被身后壁炉里的火光照映出一圈光晕。

亚瑟的目光落在奥姆的嘴唇上。他想抛开那个该死的时机论点，他想再一次亲吻他，用一个真正意义上的吻。

亚瑟一向是个行动派，他的脑子还在思索这个问题的时候，他的身体已经行动起来，他的手臂攀上奥姆的后颈，把他摁向自己。

牙齿磕在一起，奥姆发出一声疼痛的呻吟声，但他没有推开亚瑟，他张开嘴，让两人湿漉漉的舌头纠缠在一起，放任亚瑟扫荡自己的口腔和齿列。

房间里只剩下唇舌相触的水声和噼里啪啦燃烧的柴火声。

亚瑟的手掌贴着奥姆的后颈，手指穿进他的头发间，发丝像水流一样在亚瑟的指缝中穿过，奥姆闭着眼睛，没有如刚才那般执着的望进亚瑟的眼睛里，他全心全意的投入到这个吻中。

亚瑟还睁着眼睛，他能看见奥姆颤抖的睫毛，他想看着奥姆的眼睛，那双蓝得像海水的眼睛。

亚瑟切断这个吻。

奥姆睁开眼睛，困惑地看着他。

亚瑟哑着声音，“我希望你知道自己在做什么，奥姆。”他脑子里的欲望像野草一样蓬勃生长。

“别表现的像个傻瓜，亚瑟。”奥姆又一次叫了亚瑟的名字，“我知道自己在做什么。”他俯下身靠近亚瑟，他的呼吸轻柔的落在亚瑟的脸颊上。

“我想要你。”奥姆压低声音说。

奥姆身体的重量和他带给亚瑟的欲望都沉甸甸的压在亚瑟身上，亚瑟知道自己硬了，他从喉咙里发出一声无法抑制的呻吟声。

奥姆笑起来，亚瑟盯着奥姆的笑脸，这一次他不需要压制自己想要摁着他吻的欲望，因为奥姆先一步凑上前吻住了亚瑟，舌尖带着不容拒绝的侵略感挤进亚瑟的嘴里，缠住他的舌头。

亚瑟的手搭上奥姆的腰，扶住奥姆，翻身将他压在沙发上。奥姆躺倒在沙发上，脑袋陷在柔软的靠垫里，他看着直起身把毛衣从头顶上剥离的亚瑟，亚瑟的纹身在摇动的火光里仿佛也晃动起来，奥姆用手指去抚摸他脖颈上的纹身，再沿着纹身的延伸路线一路从胸口摸向腹部。

手指的爱抚像轻柔的羽毛擦过皮肤，亚瑟捉住了在自己身上模仿纹身图案的手指，擒住手腕将他的双手置于头顶，另一只手掀开奥姆毛衣的下摆，把奥姆也从毛衣里释放出来，毛衣被亚瑟随意的丢到地板上，和自己的那件堆在一起。

因为亚瑟略带粗鲁的动作，毛衣里的衬衫下摆被从裤子里拽出来一截，亚瑟的手指顺着缝隙钻进去，滚烫的手掌触碰到奥姆略低温的皮肤，扣子被亚瑟粗壮的手臂崩掉一颗，奥姆瞪着亚瑟，正要开口，亚瑟却笑着接了话，“我会帮你缝回去的。”

亚瑟凑上前在奥姆准备说点其他的讥讽前用吻堵住了他的话。

摸进衣服里的手指已经爬到了奥姆胸口，指尖捏住了乳头，用指腹按压。奥姆喘息的呻吟声被亚瑟的亲吻吞没，奥姆半闭着眼，沉浸在亚瑟的亲吻里。

他抬起腿勾上亚瑟的腰，挺身让两人已经硬起来的性器隔着裤子布料摩擦。

亚瑟的亲吻从嘴唇转移到下颌，奥姆长出来的短短的胡茬让亚瑟觉得嘴唇上有轻微的刺痛感。亚瑟闷闷的笑声从他的喉咙里流出来。曾经在年轻亚瑟的想象里，奥姆应该会是个黏人的小跟屁虫，追在他身后一刻不停的叫他哥哥。可是事实上当他真正见到奥姆时发现，他是个高高在上的国王，他有着良好的教育和强健的体魄，是亚特兰蒂斯顶尖的战士，他绝对不可能成为亚瑟想象里的跟屁虫。

而这一切，都只是亚瑟对于奥姆的构想和外在看法，亚瑟从没想到奥姆有一天会以这样的姿态与他相处。他一丝不苟的生活方式就让亚瑟与之背道而驰，但奥姆那些新长出来的细小的胡茬让亚瑟一瞬间体会到了真实感。他真实的存在于他怀中，他不再只是个冷漠疏离高高在上的国王，而是跟他保持亲密关系的人。

“我不知道你在走什么神，但你思考的声音真的太吵了。”奥姆出声打断他，腿紧紧缠住亚瑟的腰，两人的性器挤压在一起，奥姆毫不掩饰的呻吟一声，他盯着亚瑟的眼睛，“你还是不思考的时候比较迷人。”他在指亚瑟那个身体比脑子更快实践出来的吻。

亚瑟报复性地狠狠捏了一下奥姆的乳尖，奥姆喘息一声，还未反应过来，亚瑟就已经解开他的裤子，将他从裤子里抽出来。

他握住奥姆早已经硬得发痛的阴茎，指腹的茧磨蹭着顶端的小孔，指尖很快就被流出来的透明液体打湿。

奥姆侧过头，脸埋进靠枕里，几乎将自己溺毙在其中。

亚瑟撸动着奥姆的老二，嘴唇从滚动的喉结移动到他的胸口，隔着衣服布料含住了另一边的乳头，唾液迅速把布料染出一片深色，亚瑟用舌面反复碾压奥姆的乳尖，另一只手也配合上撸动的节奏，逼出奥姆更多的呻吟声。

奥姆的呼吸乱成一团，脑子里的理智也随着欲望的磨蚀一点点消失。他闭着眼，把脸埋在靠垫里，张嘴呼吸都是靠垫布料上飞絮的味道。

“亚瑟……！”奥姆拔高的尾音都变了调，射在了亚瑟手里，弄脏了亚瑟的手掌和自己衬衫的下摆。

奥姆睁开眼，眼睛里都还是高潮的余韵，他把腿搭在沙发椅背上，下半身完全展露在亚瑟面前。

亚瑟起身，把自己还束缚在裤子里的性器解放出来，重新爬回沙发上的时候奥姆的腿从椅背上滑下来，贴在亚瑟的腰侧，他扭头看着亚瑟，舔了舔唇。

亚瑟当然明白他的意思，他舔湿自己的手指，和着奥姆射在自己手上的精液，探入奥姆的身体里。

指尖沿着肠壁摸索，很快就触碰到奥姆的敏感点，亚瑟抖动手腕不断刺激奥姆，奥姆的腿绕在亚瑟腰上，他能感觉到亚瑟沉甸甸的勃起贴在自己大腿内侧，带着灼热的温度，让还没从前一次释放的高潮里走出来的奥姆又升起一阵口干舌燥的渴望。

亚瑟扩张到奥姆能容纳自己的程度才抽出手指，性器顶端抵在穴口时奥姆无法抑制的发出呻吟声，他想催促亚瑟进入自己，亚瑟没有给他这  
个机会，整根阴茎已经挤进他身体里。

奥姆的呻吟和喘息都哽在喉咙间，他仰起头，望着天花板上被壁炉火光映照出来的圣诞树的影子，他的视线很快被亚瑟挡住，亚瑟凑过来又吻了他，他像得了接吻上瘾症一样亲吻着奥姆。

湿漉漉的舌尖又一次交缠在一起，奥姆的腿也跟着交缠在亚瑟腰上。

奥姆硬起来的性器直挺挺的夹在两人身体间，随着亚瑟抽动的节奏戳在亚瑟的小腹上，亚瑟没有用手去触碰它。

奥姆被亚瑟翻了身，亚瑟从他的身后再次进入，奥姆趴在沙发上，他揪住亚瑟平日盖在身上的毛毯，脸埋进毛茸茸的布料，它闻起来带着亚瑟的味道，属于海洋的气味，这让奥姆的欲望如同壁炉里燃烧的柴火一样更加浓烈。

亚瑟的冲撞力度让奥姆几乎陷进沙发里，亚瑟依然没有用手去触碰奥姆勃起的性器，这让奥姆心里犹如被小奶猫抓挠着，不痛，但却痒得挠心抓肺。

奥姆的手向下伸想要自己抚慰，亚瑟却擒住了他的手腕制止了他的动作。

亚瑟将奥姆的两只手固定在他的头顶，带着笑意贴到奥姆耳边，用嘴唇摩擦着奥姆的耳廓，“我会把你操射的，弟弟。”

奥姆偏了偏头躲开亚瑟滚烫的呼吸，他以别扭的姿态拧着头瞪了亚瑟一眼，“你……啊……一定要在……这个时候……啊嗯……表现的像个混蛋吗？唔……”

“而你不是被你的混蛋哥哥操得很爽吗。”亚瑟含住他的耳垂，含糊不清地嘀咕道。

“闭嘴。”奥姆吞下一声呻吟声，把脸埋回靠垫和毯子里。

不过他已经红透的耳尖已经出卖了他的情绪，亚瑟吻了吻奥姆的耳朵，松开对奥姆手腕的束缚，直起身更用力的撞进奥姆身体里。

奥姆没有掩盖自己满溢欲望的呻吟声，也没有再试图用手去触碰自己的性器。

亚瑟的每一下撞击都能让奥姆的性器与身下的毯子摩擦上，粗糙的布料纤维不断擦过性器的顶端，流出来的前液早已经把毯子濡湿一块。

奥姆在亚瑟射在自己身体里的同时射在了那张充满亚瑟气味的毯子上。

亚瑟抽出自己还未完全软下来的性器，搂着奥姆调换了两人的位置，让奥姆躺在自己身上，这样足以让这张小小的沙发容纳两个人。

壁炉里噼里啪啦燃烧的火焰随着木柴的消耗火焰慢慢小下来，变成不那么明显燃烧的火光。

房间里充满了情欲的味道，性事后的倦怠也慢慢席卷了奥姆，他有些困倦的合上眼，靠在亚瑟的胸口，他能听见亚瑟的心脏强有力的跳动着，而他没有再向曾经那样脑子里构想着三叉戟刺穿这颗强劲的心脏的画面。

他听见了时针走向零点的咔嗒声。

“圣诞快乐，亚瑟。”奥姆说。

亚瑟伸手剥开因为汗水黏在奥姆额前的金发，亲吻了一下他的发璇，“圣诞快乐，奥姆。”他说。

奥姆模模糊糊地听着，很快就掉进无梦的睡眠里。

 

奥姆终于要开始遗忘远离亚特兰蒂斯这件事带给他的痛苦时，世界末日却来得太过突然。

天空变成了一片模糊的暗红色，密密麻麻的从天而降的外星人扇动翅膀飞行的嗡嗡声被人们的尖叫声完全掩盖。

“妈妈！”西耶发出的喊叫声让奥姆回了神。

西耶的母亲被抓着飞向了天空，杰森朝类魔狂吠着，房顶巨大的空洞让那些丑陋的怪物源源不断的冲进来，它们朝着西耶扑过去，抓住西耶的胳膊就扇动翅膀飞离地面，西耶一边挣扎一边尖叫。

奥姆以他最快的速度冲进厨房抽出插在刀架里的刀，朝着类魔投掷出去。

尽管他已经失去了亚特兰蒂斯人的能力，但是基本的格斗技巧依然存在于他的身体记忆里。

刀刃稳稳地刺穿了类魔的脑袋，刺耳的尖叫声和绿色的血液一起喷射出来，类魔和西耶一起摔在地上，西耶踉踉跄跄地从地上爬起来，跑向奥姆。

奥姆将西耶护在身后。

但是敌人的数量太多，越来越的类魔聚集到房子周围，透过窗户能看见小镇上的人被类魔抓着飞向天空。

类魔将西耶和奥姆两人包围，他们见证了同伴的死亡，只敢试探地朝奥姆伸出爪子。

枪声打破了包围圈，道森从卧室里拿出了散弹枪，子弹打爆了几个类魔的脑袋，荧绿色的血液喷溅的到处都是。

类魔们转而被拿着枪的道森吸引了注意力，有三只从包围圈脱离，朝着道森靠近，奥姆把西耶护在身后，目光在房间里搜寻可以当作武器的物件。

又一只类魔被爆头，另一只朝着他飞扑过去，道森举起枪，枪却突然卡了膛，类魔击飞他，枪掉落在地上，类魔们发出刺耳的叫声。

一只类魔迅速抓住摔在地上因为巨大的击打疼痛无法迅速反击的道森，扑扇着翅膀从房顶巨大的空洞飞出去朝着天空飞去。

“爸爸！”西耶叫起来，想要追过去，奥姆一把拉住她将她掩护在自己身后，他抓起壁炉上方挂在墙面上用作装饰的剑，切断了一只靠过来想要继续抓捕猎物的类魔的喉咙。

剑并非奥姆所擅长使用的武器，但他这在他曾经的格斗训练课程中，他可以驾驭这样的武器，唯一的问题就是他的体力，他不再是亚特兰蒂斯人，他仅仅是一个普通人类，他没有体力对付源源不断涌上来包围他们的类魔。

汗水濡湿了奥姆的长发，发丝黏在他的额头上，他还是用身体挡住西耶，他不会让他们得逞。

一只类魔从侧面偷袭了奥姆，剑被打落在地上，奥姆的手腕剧烈的疼痛着，类魔踹飞地板上的剑，让这个对他们有威胁的武器滑出一段距离远离它们。

奥姆和西耶已经没有退路，身后是房间的墙面，奥姆咬着牙，视线在几只靠近的类魔丑陋的脸上来回巡视。

他的大脑里飞速的思考着脱身的方法。

类魔突然被光束子弹击飞，飞撞在墙面上，失去了生息。

奥姆猛地睁大眼睛，他紧咬的后牙槽没有松开，他认得这种子弹——这是亚特兰蒂斯的武器。

顺着看过去，是穿着红色战斗服的亚特兰蒂斯的士兵。

类魔见到援兵，没再疯一般的挤着屋顶的大洞冲进来，转而飞走去找寻其他猎物。

金色的三叉戟刺穿了距离奥姆最近的那只类魔的胸口，荧绿色的血液喷在奥姆脸上，血腥气让奥姆产生了呕吐感，而见到曾经自己统领的士兵的出现，让奥姆的胃也紧绞在一起，情绪积压在心口，让他喘不上气。

他移开目光，不去看那些他曾熟悉的士兵。

“亚瑟！”西耶惊喜的叫出声。

奥姆看向亚瑟，他穿着金色的盔甲，那套他和奥姆决战时穿着的盔甲，他拔出插在类魔身体里的三叉戟，回看奥姆，“你们没事吧？”他问。

奥姆没有出声，只是点了点头。

西耶拉住亚瑟的胳膊，声音里的惊喜褪去，转而变成焦急的哭腔，“它们抓走了爸爸和妈妈。”

“别担心，我会去救回他们。”亚瑟伸手安抚的摸了摸西耶的头顶。

“它们要去哪里？”奥姆的视线看向窗外不断抓着人类飞向天空的类魔。

他不去看那些亚特兰蒂斯的士兵，也不去挑起关于他们的话题，仿佛这样就可以压下心里对亚瑟隐秘的嫉妒，他知道亚瑟可以很好的治理亚特兰蒂斯，不然这些士兵也不会追随他。但这一切仍旧让奥姆妒嫉，他以为自己可以割舍亚特兰蒂斯，放下过去的一切，像个普通人类一样在陆地上生活，可他再次见到他曾经的臣民的时候，他发现自己仍旧无法做到。

奥姆困在这阵令人绝望而窒息的情绪里，他知道这样对亚瑟的嫉妒是没有合理性的，他输给了亚瑟，这是他自己应得的报应。

而且他与亚瑟这般亲密的关系他不该生出这样的妒忌心，他应该为他感到高兴。奥姆垂下视线，盯着自己的脚面，在内心唾弃自己的卑劣。

亚瑟注意到了他的情绪变化，他靠近奥姆，手掌贴上奥姆的脸颊，这让奥姆下意识抬头看向他。

“我得去大都会，人们被抓去了那里，达克赛德想把地球改造成天启星，我得去帮助超人他们。”亚瑟说，他手掌的热度传递给奥姆，他停顿了一下，继续道，“但是我也需要你的帮助，奥姆。”

奥姆困惑地皱起眉头，他不认为自己一个普通人能在拯救世界上对亚瑟有什么帮助。

亚瑟收回手，他给了奥姆一个笑容，拿着三叉戟，亚瑟划破了自己的手掌，鲜红的血液涌出来，奥姆立刻明白了亚瑟要做什么，他猛地后退一步，“你不能这么做，亚瑟，这违反法律。”

亚瑟没有理睬奥姆这句话，他上前两步，几乎是将奥姆抱进怀里，他流着血的手掌贴上奥姆打着封印纹身的后颈。

带着热度的血液有秩序的附在奥姆后颈的纹身图案上，很快渗透进皮肤，看不见一点血液的痕迹，纹身深色的图案也慢慢如同亚瑟的血液一样融进奥姆的皮肤里，后颈变回了一片光滑的皮肤。

奥姆感觉到亚瑟的血液像带着他的力量一样强劲的流淌过他的血管，亚特兰蒂斯的力量回到了奥姆的身体里。亚瑟解开了他身上的流放封印。私自的。

亚瑟推开，他看着奥姆，而奥姆带着点惊讶地瞪着亚瑟，“你不该……”

“这并不违反流放法案。”亚瑟笑着说，“人们需要你。奥姆，你会保护他们的对吗？”

西耶靠上来，牵住了奥姆的手，像一种无声的鼓励。

奥姆想要拒绝，他不认为这是可行的，他已经太久没有使用过这份力量了，他几乎已经变成一个陆地人了。

拒绝的词语在舌尖上打转，最终吐露出来的，却是，“我会。”

西耶笑起来，仰着脸看着奥姆。

“穆克将军。”亚瑟叫道。

一名穿着红色盔甲的士兵走上前，他手里拿着一把三叉戟，这时奥姆才发觉，那些他刚才不敢认真去看的士兵们，是自己的亲卫队。他自然而然的也忽略了站在最外沿的拿着三叉戟的士兵是穆克将军。

他拿上来的拿把三叉戟是奥姆最熟悉的，陪伴他多年并且只尝过一次败绩的他父亲的三叉戟。

穆克将军恭敬的跪在地上，递上三叉戟，“King Orm。”他这样称呼奥姆。

奥姆心里一惊，穆克将军的行为等同于谋反，他在他现任国王面前用陛下这个称呼称呼前任国王。他看向亚瑟，而亚瑟似乎对此毫不在乎，他这是脸上挂着奥姆一直以来认为蠢透了的笑容，等待着奥姆接下那把三叉戟。

奥姆最终还是伸出了手握住了三叉戟，熟悉的力量从掌心传递到身体里。

“你修好了它。”奥姆看着三叉戟，肉眼几乎看不出它曾经的惨烈的败绩。

“可费了我不少功夫，这样的能工巧匠不好找，”亚瑟说，“但它属于你。”

“你……”

奥姆的话被另一个声音打断，一抹绿色从房顶那个空洞钻进来，一个巨大的绿色双手比出一个暂停的手势夹在奥姆和亚瑟之间。

“打断一下你们温情的兄弟叙旧。”绿灯侠飘在房顶上，“但是我们很赶时间，也许你们不介意等打完这场硬仗之后再继续。”绿色的手势变成了一只表。

“哈尔，你赶回来了，我还以为你被困在外太空了。”亚瑟抬脸看向哈尔·乔丹。

“地球可是我的管辖扇区，我当然会回来。”哈尔说，表又变成了一只海马飘在空中，“来吧亚瑟，我很乐意捎你一程。”

亚瑟盯着那只海马，“我更乐意坐飞机。”他说，“一只在天上飞的绿色海马蠢透了。”

奥姆看着那只海马做出一个撇嘴的表情，随后不太情愿的变成了一架飞机， 他对此笑出了声。

亚瑟没有立刻上飞机，他看着奥姆，说，“你的亲卫队会留下来帮你，保护好小镇好吗？”

奥姆望进他的眼睛里，开口，“我会的。”

亚瑟看起来想要给他一个拥抱，但是哈尔不断的催促着，“如果你再不快点，我保证会真的让你骑着海马去大都会。”

亚瑟坐上飞机，“晚点见。”他说。

奥姆没有来得及回答他，哈尔已经带着亚瑟飞远了，他垂下眼帘，小声的嘀咕了一句，“一会儿见。”

 

 

大都会几乎变成了一片废墟，战争结束了，达克赛德离开了地球，那些丑陋的像虫子一样的类魔也随之撤军。

奥姆和亲卫队帮忙从废墟里挖掘幸存者，他不知道亚瑟是否回去正义联盟大厅，做战后汇报或者战损会议一类的，这通常是亚特兰蒂斯战争结束后需要做的事情。

奥姆站在已经面目全非的西耶家门口，重建看起来是一项浩大的工程，杰森从几乎已经是残骸的房屋里钻出来，它身上一身污脏，尾巴上沾了类魔的血液，让它的毛一撮一撮的黏在一起。

奥姆把三叉戟插在地面上，他蹲下身，揉搓杰森的脸，杰森的尾巴欢快地摇起来。

身后传来细碎的脚步声，奥姆回过头，看见了亚瑟，他狼狈不堪，他身上脸上都挂了彩，盔甲也破损了几处，带着一身的血污和疲惫，他的头发湿淋淋的纠结在一起，看起来他似乎是从大都会横跨大西洋游回来的。

“你受伤了。”奥姆感觉心被攥紧，他想要上前，亚瑟却先一步走到他面前。

亚瑟把三叉戟插在奥姆的三叉戟旁边，伸手搂住奥姆，伤口疼痛让他龇牙咧嘴，他没放手，奥姆慢慢抬起手，回抱了他。

亚瑟松开手，退开一点，手掌贴上奥姆的脸颊，“你受伤了吗？”亚瑟问。

“只是些小伤。”奥姆回答他，他觉得自己该问问他流放封印的事情，接下来该如何善后。也许会重新画一个封印标记。奥姆觉得舌尖泛起苦涩的血腥气味。

亚瑟没有再开口，他只是认真的看着奥姆的脸，指腹反复摩挲着他的颧骨，像是在确认奥姆是否真实存在。

奥姆最终也没有选择开口提流放的事情，战斗后的疲倦深深的席卷了他的每一条神经。

亚瑟突然松开手，退开了一步，他依然看着奥姆，他望进他的眼睛里，开口道。“亚特兰蒂斯需要你。”亚瑟朝他伸出一只手，是邀请的姿势。

奥姆看着亚瑟金色的瞳仁，他突然之间对亚瑟接下来要说的话有预感，但他不敢猜。

“正义联盟让我无暇分身，我需要你的帮助，奥姆。”亚瑟说。

“是维科的主意是吗。”奥姆立刻明白了过来，这一切不过是个见了鬼的国王养成计划。有一瞬间奥姆再一次感觉到了背叛，他们隐瞒他制作了这个糟糕的计划。但随后他意识到，他重新回归到和亚瑟平等的位置，带着更多的爱和包容。他没有被能重回亚特兰蒂斯的喜悦冲昏头脑，他只是想给亚瑟一个吻。

奥姆笑起来，伸手握住亚瑟的手，把他重新拉近。

两人贴得极近，呼吸交融，亚瑟低声道，“有一半是。”

“那另一半的功劳是归你了？”奥姆问。

“当然。”亚瑟得意地笑起来，毫不掩饰自己的战功。

“英雄得有奖励，是吗，电影里总这么演。”奥姆凑上前，吻住了亚瑟。

亚瑟的另一只手搭上奥姆的腰，回吻了他，唇舌交缠。亚瑟决定在结束这个吻之后问问奥姆是哪一部电影，他很乐意和奥姆一起重温一遍。

 

End

 

 

「后记」

 

这篇文最初的设想只是奥姆和陆地人类达成和解，奥姆一样可以成为大陆和海洋的桥梁。

从奥姆和亚瑟火之环的决斗就可以看出，奥姆必定是被亚特兰蒂斯人们爱戴的，奥姆的一切行为的出发角度都是为了亚特兰蒂斯的利益。奥姆是个很好的国王。

电影还未塑造亚瑟会成为什么样的国王，但是可以看得出亚瑟是个相当温柔细心的人，虽然他表面看着傻乎乎乐呵的样子，但其实他自己也有心思，对于幼年缺失母爱的执念，亚瑟有自己的态度。这篇文最终没有让亚瑟成为国王不代表亚瑟不能成为一个好国王。

没能在这篇文里对亚瑟整个心理活动有更多的描写，不过还是希望大家能在文里读出亚瑟对奥姆的感情变化。

奥姆最终能和陆地人达成和解，消除偏见，认识善良的人类。这些都是通过亚瑟才得以实现，他们之间发生超出兄弟的感情是意外也是情理之中的事，至少我个人是想让一切发生的顺其自然。不过读者和作者总会有偏差，希望大家读到的是我想要的感觉。

骨科跨过血缘的坎通常很难，但两个人之间总得有个勇敢的人，我认为亚瑟一定会是那个先迈出勇敢一步的人。

感情这种事情，两个人都同样重要。希望大家在这篇文体会到的是爱与温暖，而不是对任何角色的怨恨和责怪。感谢你读到这里，感谢一直追这篇文的小伙伴。爱你们❤


End file.
